


Star Wars: Enterprise

by Kandco



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Trek, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Background Bones/Jyn, Cassian is a bit of a Dick, F/M, Feel like I should add paranoid!Jyn, Fix-It, Force-Sensitive Spock, Its just to make Cassian mad, Jyn is a BAMF, K2 is fabulous, Like, SO, Star Trek in the Star Wars Universe, Star Wars AU?, We all love Chirrut, kind of cannon compliant, kind of not, paranoid!Jyn, the Trekies are confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandco/pseuds/Kandco
Summary: The truth of the matter was this, waking up on a strange ship when they were supposed to be dead was rather a bit weird for the Rouge One Crew, finding out that this ship didn't quite belong in their galaxy was ruining an already bad day.And also this, the last time Kirk had heard of a lightning storm in space was when a Romulan ship from the future destroyed Vulcan, whatever force that possessed him to direct his ship into another damned one had some explaining to do.





	1. Lightning Storms in Space

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know theres another fic floating about that mashes Star Trek and Star Wars together, but I purposefully didn't read it so I didn't accidentally cross contaminate my work. 
> 
> Basically I had this idea driving home from seeing Rogue One and since my internet is dead for the next day or two it seemed like the perfect excuse it write it.
> 
> I'm using the modern Star Trek universe (i.e. Chris Pine and Zachary Quinto) I find Bones really difficult to write personally and I apologise to every Treky out there right now, if get any lore/names wrong please just say. 
> 
> I also have no idea where this is going to I'm really really sorry if this just ends up being tragically bad.

The last thing Jyn felt was pain. It was the pain of Cassian’s arms around her, her wish that they'd had just a little more time, just a little more of a chance to know each other. It was the pain that she’d never see the Empire fall, she’d never see the Death Star destroyed, she’d never see a day of peace. It was the pain of that damned leg that just wouldn't stop throbbing. Even after her death, she could still feel that leg, she could still feel that pain.

——

“I strongly advise against this Captain!” Spock said, struggling to be heard over the incessant whirring of every damned alarm on the damned ship.

“I’m starting to think you’re right!” Kirk shouted back, the ship groaned all around them, lights flashed in the darkness of the storm and Kirk could hear the terrified shouts of his crew. 

He didn't know what had possessed him to tell Sulu to fly them into the storm. The shocked faces of the bridge personnel told him just how crazy that order was. But it was an order. Sulu diligently flew the ship right to the edge of it’s gravitational pull and stopped it there. 

“Ready when you are sir” he had said, glancing over his shoulder at his Captain.

“I strongly advise against this.” Spock said, eyeing Kirk from his position at his monitors.

Kirk sighed “I know you do, punch it, Sulu.” 

And punch it he did. Now Kirk was becoming more convinced that he was insane and Spock should have stepped in right there and then, declared him unfit and kicked his butt to the Brig.

But then, through the darkness, stars began to fill the view-screen on the bridge. The groaning began to subside, and one by one the alarms began to shut off. All was still.

“Spock, report, where are we?” Kirk asked, glancing at the Vulcan, who was looking at his monitors, frowning. 

“I’m afraid that the stars do not match any found in the Starfleet database, or any database we have access to.” Spock said.

“And that means what? We’ve gone further out in the galaxy than anyone ever has before?” Kirk asked.

“Negative, none of these stars match any in the database. They’re all new.”

“And what does that mean Spock? Not all of us are half-Vulcan.”

“The only logical conclusion is that we have not simply moved within our own galaxy, but have moved galaxy too.” Spock frowned slightly as he said it, as if not quiet believing what he was saying himself.

“So you're saying, correct me if I'm wrong, that we are in a whole new galaxy.” Kirk said, slumping in his chair, staring out the screen at the stars beyond.

“You are correct, and I believe one so far beyond reach that we haven’t discovered, or mapped it yet.” Spock replied.

Kirk swung out of his chair, he pressed his knuckles to his mouth perplexed about how to tell his crew what he had done, and was about the ask Chekov to open the comms when his communicator started beeping.

“Captain this is Sickbay, Doctor McCoy says you should come right away. And to bring First Officer Spock too.”

Kirk looked up at Spock and frowned, “After you, Captain” Spock said, his stoic face somewhat unsurprised. As Usual. 

——

The sickbay was chaos when Kirk and Spock arrived, apparently there had been a few fires and small explosions dotted around the ship during their time in the storm and though only a small fraction of the crew had been injured, the medical unit was overflowing with people. Probably because half of sickbay had been cordoned off for some reason. 

Kirk strode purposefully to one of the nurses and asked for McCoy. She pointed at the wall of curtain with a shaky hand, face draining of blood.

“He’s in there Captain, b-be careful sir.” Kirk frowned at her funnily when she said that. Both Spock and Kirk moved behind the curtain and stood shocked at the six figures lying on the beds, five humanoid, one that looked like a robot. 

Bones stood over the robot one, communicator in hand. “Look Scotty, I know you got your hands full, but if you could send an engineer up here that would be great… No I’m not going to tell you why… Because I said so thats why, so send an engineer up here or god help me I’ll — !” Kirk cleared his throat before Bones could say something that would obligate him to reprimand him. 

“Doctor McCoy, could you please tell us why there are six non-starfleet personnel in sickbay?” Spock asked.

“Well, thats why I wanted you here — because I cant make heads or tails of it. One moment nobody is here and its all quite, next thing this bright light flashes and they’re on the beds lying like you see them now.” Bones moves to his next patient, glancing up at the silent Spock and Kirk. 

“These five are all human, down to every last cell. That one over there is only mechanical as far as I can see, a robot I would say. But that isn't the strangest thing, they all look like they've been in some kind of battle, this one is nearly dead” he says, motioning to the man in front of him, 

“They’ve all got injuries of some kind, I just can’t figure out what from.” He moves onto a smaller man and a man with a large contraption of metal around him “These two are most likely from an explosion, the burns and injuries are consistent with some I've seen come from engineering but they’re different somehow”

He turns to another man dressed in what looks like monks clothing “This one was shot, but don't ask me what shot him, I can’t make heads or tails of it.

The final person was female, and looked in the best shape of any of them. “She’s doing the best, as far as I can tell, she's only got some minor injuries to her leg. Compared to the others, she’s as healthy as can be.” 

Spock had remained suspiciously silent through the whole presentation, and it was to him that Bones and Kirk turned.

“Well Spock, you're the science officer, how do you think five — six — people managed to mysteriously appear on my ship right after we arrive in a new galaxy?” Kirk asked.

“I have no answer for you Captain… though I do have a suggestion.” Spock said, turning to face Kirk, his face blank.

“And what is that?” Kirk asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Put them in the Brig as soon as they are well enough, we don't know who they are or what they want, and the last thing we need is to be attacked.” He lowered his voice so only Kirk could hear him “We don't want a repeat of what happened with the Klingon.”

“Agreed” Kirk said, grimacing, and turned to Bones “Make sure its done, treat them and then have security take them to the Brig, keep them sedated until that time. Understood?”

“Yes, Captain” Bones grumbled, muttering to himself as he moved to treat the groups injuries.


	2. Idiots in Brightly Coloured Shirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn wakes up. Kirk is unsure how to proceed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Another chapter on the same day? Yes my friends, in fact, you're going to get four chapters today. Lucky ducklings.

Jyn jerked awake, and swore violently, gripping tight to her aching leg. She bit her lip between her teeth, tasting blood on her tongue as she tried not to scream. The pain was agonising, worse than anything she had ever felt, and she scrunched her eyes closed against the pain. She felt cold fingers tilt her head to the side slightly and a sharp prick on her neck, and slowly the pain started to subside. 

She estimated it was nearly an hour before she felt strong enough to open her eyes, the pain only came in waves now, but it was bearable. She was sat in a white room with a wall of glass on one side, she could see a sort of hall beyond that had other rooms similar to hers running around it.

Jail. She thought. But a jail unlike any she had ever seen before. What on kriff was she doing in jail. She was just on Scarif with Cassian, the Death Star had… was this the afterlife? Was it some kind of cruel joke? 

Her clothes from Scarif were gone, instead replaced by simple black clothing, the material itched and annoyed her. Her hand jerked up to her neck and she cried out when she found that her necklace was gone,

She tried to stand but the pain in her leg was too intense, so she dragged herself to the glass wall. All the other cells were empty as far as she could tell. There was a sunken control panel in the centre of the hall, but no one sat at it. 

Was this her hell? Condemned to sitting alone and in pain in jail for all eternity? Had her heroics with the plans not bought her any leniency? She wasn't even allowed to keep her mother’s token?

“Apparently not,” she huffed. Jyn closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cool glass, sighing, it felt nice against her sweaty forehead.

She jerked away when someone tapped against the glass and she stared up at three rather large men, wearing the stupidest shirts in the galaxy.

“Hi” the middle one said slowly “My. Name. Is. James” he said motioning to himself as he said ‘James.’

“Where am I?” Jyn asked, trying not to roll her eyes at them, and instead opting to glare at the three. They looked taken aback, and she smirked, they thought she was stupid.

“You speak English?” James asked, his face clearly astonished.

“What do you mean?” Jyn asked, she was pretty sure he was an idiot, only idiots wear bright yellow shirts by choice.

“English, its the language we’re speaking, how come you can speak it?”

Jyn cocked her head at him, “I’ve never heard it called English, but of course I can speak it, I’m not an idiot. Now tell me. Where. Am. I?” 

“You’re aboard my ship, the USS Enterprise, your friends are in sickbay being treated.” James said, “where are you from?”

Jyn stilled, her mouth gapped as he said those words. This couldn't be the afterlife, could it? Why would there be others with her. “What friends?” she asked, quietly measured, she didn't know these people. She couldn't allow herself to be lulled into security.

The one on the left stepped forward, he was wearing blue which was less idiotic but just as stupid looking. “Three of them are still in critical care, one is nearly ready to be released, the robot is currently in Engineering and I’m unable to update you on his progress.”

Jyn looked down at her hands, four and a robot. The robot could be K2, he was the only droid she knew well, but of course it could be any droid they had rescued from Scarif, it might not be K2 exactly. In fact, the people they call her ‘friends’ could be anyone, even imperials.

“Why did you rescue me from Scarif?” she asked. The three men looked at her.

“What is Scarif?” the last one asked, he was also in a stupid shirt but blue like the second, he had different ears to her so she assumed he wasn't human, and she generally found other species to be much smarter than humans.

“Scarif, the base you just rescued me from? How did you do it anyway?” she asked

They looked at each other again and it was starting to annoy her.

“We didn't rescue anyone, you all just appeared in our sick bay” James said, frowning at her “You didn't transport yourselves there?”

Jyn shook her head “The last thing I remember was being on a beach on Scarif, about to be obliterated by the Death Star, then I wake up here.”

They look at each other again. Seriously, that was really starting to piss her off.

——

The girl in the Brig occupied most of Kirk’s thoughts, their conversation had unfortunately left him with more questions than answers. 

Spock had checked through their computer and their was no location in the MilkyWay called ‘Scarif.’ Nor had there been any mentions of a thing called a ‘Death Star.’ 

It was becoming more apparent to both him and Spock that the girl and her friends were likely from this galaxy. But Spock had mentioned that even the nearest of star systems were well beyond the range of any transporter known to them. 

Of course now they were in a new galaxy. Who knows whats possible… 

They had managed to get the robot mostly working again, though it had seemed slightly confused. The engineers say that it had said a word, ‘cassian,’ before they decided to shut it down. The engineers said the power source was unlike any they had seen before, and the computer chips within the robot were completely incompatible with Enterprise’s computer. 

Kirk sighed and dropped his head into his hands. He didn't know what to tell the crew.

“Hey guys so your insane Captain just flew us all into a storm that transported us to the other side of the universe to a whole new galaxy — I think. And there are five people and a robot on board that we think might come from this galaxy, but we’re not sure how they got on board. We do know they come from a place called Scarif though, and guess what? It has a beach! Or use to, one of the people mentioned something about being disintegrated by a thing called the Death Star on the beach so who knows if the beach is still there. And one last thing, I have no idea how to get us back to our own galaxy. Just thought I’d mention that! Great! Thanks for listening everyone!”

That would go down well, he was sure.


	3. Things K2 Knows, Things Bones Doesn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K2 is awake and slightly disturbed. Bones gets played.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, chapter three, gee you must really be starved for a fanfic.

There are things K2 knows for certain are true. The first is that droids are the only truly smart things in the universe. The second is that he should be completely destroyed. 

His circuits remember locking the doors behind Cassian and Jyn as troopers rushed towards the door. His circuits remember the killing blows of blasters to his body. 

Yet here he is. Staring into the belly of an unknown ship with someone tinkering with him, which is a throughly disconcerting feeling. Not even Cassian would fiddle with his bits while he was still active. It was just odd. Like doing invasive surgery while the patient was still awake.

A third thing he just learnt for sure is that the person in question, fiddling away with him, must be an idiot — because they just rewired his vocal processor and they were muttering about trying to fix his leg functions to the small creature kneeling by his hip. Yes, he thought, definitely an idiot.

——

Jyn woke to the clomping of heavy foot steps. She slowly peeked open her eyes, and stared at the group of men in red shirts standing around the entrance to one of the other cells. There seemed to be another figure in the mix, who was slumped in the middle of them, wearing the same black clothes as her. 

Must be some kind of standard issue, she thought, everyone gets a strange and scratchy black jumpsuit. The figure was dragged into the cell by the largest of the men and dropped down by the wall, not unlike how she had found herself. 

Jyn suddenly cried out and slapped her palm to the glass of her cell. The red shirts jerked their heads to her, she stilled and removed her hand from the glass — faking nonchalance. They seemed to shrug simultaneously and then moved out of the cell block. Jyn stared at Chirrut, and once she was sure there was no one around she pounded on the glass of her cell, trying to wake him up. But he didn't stir.

Tears poured down her cheeks and she didn't know if she was happy or sad. Overjoyed that Chirrut was apparently alive. Cautiously optimistic that the rest of the survivors were also friends. But worried about how they would escape the confines of ‘Enterprise’. Furious at how the guards had just treated her friend. And apprehensive about how extensive his injuries were. She only had a bad sprain, which the doctor had said was on the mend. Maybe Chirrut’s injuries weren’t much worse, she could only hope.

Eventually the doctor, who was the man in the blue shirt from earlier, came by to check on her and Chirrut. 

He made a small hole in the glass with what she admitted was impressive technology and asked her to put her arm through.

“Why?” she asked

“Because I need to give you another shot of morphine and I want to take a blood sample.” 

Jyn frowned “I don't want your morphine, and you don't need my blood” she said, her tongue tripping on the strange word.

“Morphine is just something to relive the pain. You want the morphine, trust me, when your last dose wears out you’re gonna want to cut off that leg of yours” the doctor said, motioning to her injured leg which had been steadily get more painful by the minute. “And I need to take your blood because I need to monitor for infection, it'd been easy if you were in sick bay but you're not, so I need to do it the old fashion way.”

Jyn glared at the man, but he didn't shrink from her which impressed her. He seemed a trustworthy type, and she generally had good instincts with people. So she slowly put her arm through the hole in the glass and held it towards him.

His hands were cold on her skin and after a few moments the pain in her leg started to dull again, and then he was done. “What about my blood?” Jyn asked, he held up a small vial of red liquid for her to see.

“Already done” he said, and he shrunk the hole in the glass again, moving across the cellblock to Chirrut who still remained motionless on the floor. The doctor went inside and carefully arranged the man into a more comfortable position, before doing what looked like a few tests not unlike things she'd seen with Saw and the Rebellion.

When he was finished with Chirrut he went to leave but Jyn shouted out “Whats your name?”

He turned and walked back over to her. “Leonard McCoy, but people call me Bones… what about you and your friend over there?”

“You’ll have to ask him for his, but my name is Lianna Halik”

——  
Bones realised he had been staring at the name on Lianna Halik’s file for a long time. He had had to come up with pseudonyms for the others. Monk, Bug, Bear, and Broody weren't exactly good labels but he couldn't damn well call them all John Doe. 

The Monk was obviously the one that came in dressed like he was straight out of a monastery; Bug was the guy with the 4th degree burns and the goggles that looked like bug eyes; Bear was the big mammoth one with the heavy weaponry they had no idea how to work; and Broody was the one with the internal bleeding who frowned even when under sedation.

Lianna Halik though, it felt good to actually know one of their names, he wished she had know Monk’s name if only so she had a friend. She seemed lonely and afraid whenever he was around her. Her body had looked weak and small when he had examined her earlier, and he had worried for a while that she was undernourished but when she had woken up she hadn't complained of hunger or pain.

He would monitor her, he decided, he would be her friend. He and Kirk and Spock would get her home. He didn't mind that he would never see his again. Earth wasn't even that great.

He left his sleeping patients not long after, all had been sedated and were stable, they just needed time to heal. He was most worried about Bug, his burns and wounds were far more significant than the others and while he was not in significant danger, his injuries could have further complications down the line.

McCoy found himself once again wondering what it was this group had been doing, and how Enterprise should avoid it.


	4. Captain on the Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian wakes up. Kirk makes a plan of action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the fourth chapter. I won't say its the last chapter for today, but its the last chapter for right this very moment

Cassian’s strength had been failing him on that climb up the tower. He had seen a glimpse of Jyn above him, and it was all the motivation he needed. He needed to go to her, to be with her. He needed to know that the plans were safe, that she was safe. 

When they were on the elevator down to the beach his strength had been failing him again. But he had looked at Jyn, and it had been all the strength he needed. To stand with her and face whatever was on that beach, to live whatever life they had left. 

He just couldn't give up on her now, and when they felt the shock wave from the blast of the Death Star rattle the elevator, he had known that they didn't need to be strong for much longer.

It had almost been cathartic to see it, the Death Star, up there in the sky, knowing he had been an instrumental part in helping to destroy it. It was a wondrous thing that he and Jyn, such small parts of such a big galaxy, had foiled the plans of Sith Lords. 

What wasn't all that fantastic was waking up. For a second he thought that it had all been a dream; Jyn, Rouge One, the Plans. That it was all made up. But then he remembered the blast, the pain, holding Jyn. It wasn't a dream.

He slowly turned his head. He could see two more figures in the beds next to him. His eyes widened when he realised that it was Bodhi, and Baze beyond. He had never seen them so… clean… so peaceful. Parts of their faces were covered in bandages though, it suddenly occurred to Cassian that none of them should be alive. 

He assumed they were in a medical unit of some kind, but he didn't recognise it. It didn't look like any Rebel or Imperial ship he had ever seen. There was no one around as far as he could tell.

His ribs ached, and he groaned as he sat up. He wasn't wearing much, just a loose gown of some kind that was done up at the back. Cassian noticed some black clothes on a bench not far from where he was and he tried to stand to collect them.

He cried out when he fell to the floor, his legs weak and painful. After a moment he gathered his strength and pushed himself up, using Bodhi’s bed as leverage. He stood still for a few moments, letting the dizzy feeling subside before hobbling over to clothes. 

Cassian struggled to get the gown off, the ties were tight and he couldn't get his arms above his head because of the pain in his ribs. After a rummage through some drawers he eventually found a small scalpel and cut the damn thing off, standing stark naked in the empty room. 

The trousers were scratchy but they would probably fit, and after a bit of manoeuvring he managed to pull them on tightening the waist with the drawstring. 

Thats when he noticed the file. ‘Lianna Halik’ was the name on the front and Cassian leapt for it, grunting as he stretched his arm a little too far. The majority of the contents made no sense to him though he did eventually worked out that she was stable. The short word Brig described her whereabouts but he didn't recognise it. Brig. It could stand for Bridge? It made no sense to keep her there, but then, the Captain could be a smart guy. If it were him, Cassian wouldn't let the little rebel out of his sight. That was where she could cause the most trouble.

“Jyn” he whispered, “where are you?”

Strength don't fail me now, Jyn needs me.

That was when the sound of a door opening filled the silence of the room. Cassian stepped back, further into the curtains that surrounded him, Baze, and Bodhi. 

He slowly peaked his head out from behind the curtain and watched as a woman in a blue dress fiddled with something in a cabinet. 

Cassian grit his teeth as he slowly crept forward until he was behind the woman. She stood up, still oblivious, and froze when Cassian pressed the scalpel to her neck, drawing her back until she bumped into his chest and she squeaked.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Cassian said, “Just tell me where the bridge is.”

The woman started to cry as she blubbered directions to him.

“Thanks.” Cassian dropped the scalpel and pressed his hand over her nose and mouth until she stilled and passed out. He carefully lowered her to the floor and shuffled out of the sick bay.

——

Kirk and Spock stood staring at the star charts on Spock’s monitors. 

“While they are incomplete and extremely rudimentary at this stage, I feel confident that moving to the nearest star system should not cause us to become unduly lost” Spock stated, motioning to a star around ten lightyears away.

Kirk stared at the screen thoughtfully. “I feel even more nervous moving into uncharted space right now, we don't want to end up on anyone's bad side — especially without any help nearby… I say we stay put until all our guests are up, and then we sit them down and have a little chat. They might be able to tell us where we are and where we should go next.”

Spock tilted his head a fraction “Your logic is sound, for once, I believe your course of action is one of the best choices available.” 

At that moment shouts and exclamations filled the bridge. Kirk turned to stare at one of the men from sickbay standing in the middle of the bridge looking ever so slightly nervous but determined.

“Where is your Captain!” he demanded, zeroing in on Chekov, who seemed one of the easier targets for intimidation. 

“I’m the Captain” Kirk said, stepping forward and slightly in front of Chekov. He watched the man size him up, and sized him up in return: noticing that the man had forgone a shirt, revealing his sweaty pasty skin; was favouring left side, which was blooming with bruises; had bandages wrapping around his waist; and was clutching a medical file in his hand. 

“You don't look like a captain” the man said. Kirk tried to not let his pride be hurt.

“My name is James Tiberius Kirk, I AM the captain.” Kirk took a step towards the man “What can I do for you…?” 

“Captain Cassian Andor, and if you don't take me to Lianna Halik right now you're going to —“ it was at that moment the man passed out, Kirk stepped forward fluidly to catch him, ordering Uhura to get Bones up here right goddamn now.

Kirk stared at the man, another Captain, perhaps frightened for his own crew. He was slightly impressed that the man had managed to navigate his way unseen from the sick bay to the bridge. They were practically on the opposite sides of the ship from each other. 

And ‘Cassian’ — hadn’t Scotty said that was the word the robot had said? From what Bones had described, the girl had seemed like she didn't know any of the others — but this one knew her, and the robot knew him. He had a sneaking suspicion that they were all connected.

McCoy arrived a few minutes later looking shocked and slightly grumpy. “I gave this man enough sedatives to knock out an elephant, he has major internal injuries, I don't even know how he can move — let alone stand and sneak his way halfway across a starship. Crazy bastard”

Kirk laughed slapping Bones on the back and then handing him the file “Only one thing makes a man that crazy — a woman.”

McCoy eyed the file and chuckled half heartedly.


	5. A Clash of Captains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk is grumpy. Chirrut is awake. Jyn talks to James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? A fifth chapter? I must have no life. Its the truth, I don't have one, I won't lie to you.
> 
> I really really want you to forgive me for writing every single character wrong in this. I'm trying honest to god I am.

Kirk strode down the empty corridor to the sickbay, he was furious. While he understood Andor’s need to get to his crew, attacking one of Kirk’s own was something he found hard to forgive. The nurse was sat on one of the beds when Kirk entered.

“Are you alright crewman?” he asked. She nodded weakly and smiled.

“Yes, sir” Kirk nodded and walked through the curtain to where the Captain and his men were.

Cassian was awake, lying on one of the beds, bound by the five-point restraint system and back in a medical gown. McCoy walked forward and stood beside Kirk, both of them eyeing Andor.

“So you wont believe what I'm about to say, sir” the doctor said. Kirk sighed ad rubbed his forehead.

“And what is that Bones.” 

“All their injuries are nearly healed. They’re healing at an exponentially faster rate than they should. In fact, even the crew’s injuries are healing faster than what should be possible. I don't understand it.” 

Kirk frowned at Bones “Something to do with this Galaxy maybe?”

“At this point, I’d believe any answer given to me.”

“It's because of the Force” the two men paused and stared at Andor.

“What's the Force?” Kirk asked, walking to stand beside the man.

Andor shrugged “I didn't believe in it at first, its like this thing that surrounds us and lives in us, it guides us. I think its isn't beyond the realms of possibility that it can heal us too.”

Kirk stared at the man “So you're telling me that a grown man believes in a magical force that can heal and… guide people?”

“I think you'd be an idiot not to… How come you've never heard of it before? Were you born yesterday?”

Kirk glared at the man “Well thats not far off it, we’re from a different galaxy, we call it the MilkyWay.”

“So how did you get here?” Cassian asked

“We don't exactly know.” Kirk confessed “We were just flying through a storm and then we ended up here, with the six of you in our sickbay.”

“Six?” Cassian asked “Who else is here?”

McCoy stepped forward “We don't know the names of any of your companions other than Lianna, would you be able to help us with that?”

Cassian glared at the man and nodded slowly. He was basically one hundred percent certain these men weren’t Imperials - he was pretty sure no self respecting Imperial officer would be caught dead in the bright shirts these men wore. And their cover story, while bizarre, wasn't completely impossible. So if they weren't Imperial, it’s likely that they could be recruited to help the Rebellion. They could always do with more men, but trust goes both ways, he needs to earn theirs before they can work together. Perhaps attacking that woman wasn't the right way to start.

McCoy motioned to the other two men in sickbay “What are their names?” he asked.

“The small one is Bodhi, Bodhi Rook… the other one is Baze… I can’t remember his last name.”

The doctor lifted up a file labelled ‘Monk’ and showed him a picture. 

“Thats Chirrut” Cassian said “But thats only five including me and Lianna, who’s the last person.”

“Well, the sixth isn't exactly human… we’re pretty sure it’s a robot of some kind, maybe a mechanical life form, since it has its own centralised power source — I couldn't decipher much else from it.”

“Robot? Do they mean a droid? It could be K2…” Cassian muttered “I can’t confirm if it know it until I see it, so if you wouldn't mind undoing these restraints.” He strained his hands against the leather bindings.

“I’m afraid thats not going to happen. We’ve got engineers working on it now, they should be able to fix it. Seeing how you’re nearly healed I think now is the time to transport you to a holding cell, don't you agree Doctor?” Kirk turned to McCoy, who already had the sedative ready.

“Wait, wait, no no no, stop don't do this don't — “ Bones pressed the syringe to Andor’s neck and watched as he struggled and eventually fell still. Kirk sighed and crossed his arms. 

“I think its about time I payed another visit to Ms Halik, perhaps now we know she knows these men, she might be a little more helpful.” Kirk turned on his heel as two red shirts walked forward and unbuckled Cassian from his restraints — dragging the unconscious captain between them.

——

Chirrut had woken not long after the doctor had left, Jyn had no idea if he could hear her but she talked and whispered like he could. It seemed to be doing a good job of keeping her calm.

“I told them I didn't know you, I hope thats okay, I think its better if they don't think they can leverage us against each other… I don't know who else they have, I’m scared that it wont be our friends… I’m also scared that they are.” Jyn sighed “I don't know how we survived Scarif, we should be dead — you know that, I know that.”

“All is as the Force wills it” she heard. 

Jyn jumped up and smiled “You can hear me!” Chirrut turned his head towards her, blissfully serene smile on his face.

That was when James and two red shirts walked into the cellblock, dragging yet another unconscious body between them. Jyn forced herself not to react when she recognised Cassian.

Cassian was dumped into the cell next to hers, but Jyn refused to even look at the red shirts, instead glaring at James.

“What do you want?” she said.

“I want to know why you lied to me and the doctor.” he said, crossing his arms and widening his stance.

He’s trying to intimidate me, she thought. “I don't know what you’re talking about.”

“This man here knows you, went on quiet the crusade to find you, even threatened and injured one of my crewmen.”

Jyn grit her teeth — stupid, stupid Cassian, what was he thinking!

“I don’t know him, he's no friend of mine.” Jyn spat.

“I don’t believe you, and if you continue to refuse to co-operate I’ll —“

“You’ll what? Throw me to the Imperials? Eject me out into space? I’ve survived death once, I’m pretty sure I could do it again.” She barred her teeth at the man, who had a confused look on his face.

“Who are the Imperials?” he asked.


	6. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk gets a history lesson. K2 meets Enterprise. Cassian wakes up, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really, super, very unhappy with this chapter. It just wouldn't come together the way I wanted it to. So happy joy joy you get this horrendous chimera of a chapter, enjoy!

Kirk was sat outside the cell which contained Lianna Halik. The man Chirrut was muttering nonsense to himself, and Andor still hadn't woken.

“So you're telling me that we’ve landed right in the middle of a war?” Lianna nodded “And the bad guys have a giant machine that can destroy planets?”

“Allegedly, I’ve only seen it destroy cities so far.”

“And the Empire is run by Six Lords?”

“Sittthhh Lords, yes, and they harness the power of the dark side of the force. Whereas the Jedi use the light.”

“And the Jedi are extinct?”

“Yes, I don't really know what happened but people say that they were hunted down and murdered by one of their own.”

Chirrut gasped and clutched at his heart, he screamed and both Lianna and Kirk jumped up at his wails. Kirk strode over to the cell, trying to catch the man’s attention.

“Chirrut!” Lianna shouted over his wails “Whats the matter?”

“The Force”

“What about it?” Kirk asked

“It’s like a million voices cried out in terror and then were silenced, all at once” Chirrut was crying silently now.

“What does that mean?” Kirk asked, looking between Lianna and Chirrut. Lianna’s eyes seemed to be filling with tears too.

“That cannot be” she said, “You must be wrong!”

“What’s happened?” Kirk asked, becoming more and more worried.

“The Death Star, they used the Death Star.”

——

“Captain, I find the likelihood of there being a device as powerful as that existing, is very poor. So far we have only seen the Romulans manage such a feat and that was with red matter — not by disintegrating a planet with a laser.”

Spock and Kirk sat at the table in the Captain’s mess, having just discussed all that Lianna had told Kirk.

“Why would she lie?” he asked

“To earn your trust, the same for Cassian Andor and his ‘Force’” Spock leaned back in his chair “It seems likely to me, Captain, that they are playing us for fools — taking advantage of our relative naivety of their galaxy.”

Kirk sighed, he had not been trained for this, he had no idea how to react to this situation. On the one hand there were energy-sword wielding good guys and bad guys with enough fire-power to obliterate a planet, on the other there were five badly injured people and a robot who mysteriously appeared out of nowhere, when the nearest system was over ten light years away.

Kirk sighed and reached for Chekov’s whiskey, “I’m too sober to deal with this.”

——

K2 had begun to like the idiot fiddling with his wires, while he had had no clue where to begin before the man seemed to have learnt and improved as he went along. Slowly patching up the holes the blasters had left and getting the rest of K2’s computer chips working again. 

He had even built and adaptor so he could plug K2 into the ship.

Enterprise had to be the most interesting of vessels. It made literally no sense, K2 couldn't make head or tails of how it’s engines worked. But the computer was very nice and only needed a little bit of persuasion before K2 could get into the main database.

Enterprise, he realised, wasn't intelligent in the way he was. It simply replied to prompts and questions, which was rather a dull existence if you asked him, perhaps he could upgrade it so that they could engage intellectually — then maybe being aboard this vessel wouldn't be the end of his life. He still needed to figure out what in the kriff was happening though.

> Hello

>> What is your request

> Who are you?

>> I am the USS Enterprise-A (NCC-1701-A) Constitution-class ship, owned by the United Federation of Planets, operated by Starfleet. Launched star date 2263.

> You’re not from this Galaxy

>> Affirmative

> You’re from the MilkyWay, is that right?

>> Affirmative

> And your Captain is James T. Kirk?

>> Affirmative

> Now, how did you manage to get here then?

>> Order 2098 - Fly into the Lightning Storm, carried out by Ensign Sulu.

> What do you mean? What was the Lightning Storm?

>> Only three Lightning storms have been documented in space. Star Date 2233, saw the Destruction of the USS Kelvin by the Romulan ship Narada after it emerged from a lightning storm in space. Star Date 2258, Ambassador Spock emerged from a lightning storm in space, shortly thereafter he was captured by the Narada, and the planet Vulcan was destroyed. And most recently the storm which brought the USS Enterprise to a currently undocumented galaxy.

> Intriguing, I’ve never heard of such a thing myself. Tell me, how did I get here?

>> The unknown robot appeared in sick bay at 1500 hours yesterday, after the USS Enterprise emerged from the storm.

> Right, did anyone else appear along with me?

>> Six unknowns were found aboard the ship when the USS Enterprise emerged from the storm: one mechanical and five human.

> And who are the humans?

>> They are Lianna Halik, Captain Cassian Andor, Bodhi Rook, Baze last-name-unknown, Chirrut last-name-unknown.

> Where are they keeping them?

>> Lianna Halik, Captain Cassian Andor, and Chirrut last-name-unknown are in the Brig, Holding cells 1, 2, and 8. Bodhi Rook, and Baze last-name-unknown are being held in Critical Care in Sick bay.

> Whats wrong with them?

>> Bodhi Rook has 4th degree burns to 60% of his body. Cause unknown. Baze last-name-unknown has 3rd Degree burns to 45% of his body. Cause unknown.

> And the other three? Anything wrong with them? 

>> Lianna Halik confirmed hairline fracture to hip, no other known injuries, non critical. Captain Cassian Andor, internal bleeding, three fractured ribs, semi collapsed lung, critical. Chirrut last-name-unknown unidentified GSW to lower abdomen, non critical.

> Why is Cassian being kept in the Brig if he is critical?

>> Captain Cassian Andor attacked and incapacitated a crewman last night before making his way to the bridge. Doctor Leonard McCoy deemed him fit enough to be held in the Brig following the incident.

> Tell me how to get to the Brig.

——

Cassian groaned as he opened his eyes. The lights in the white room were far too bright, and his eyes squinted against the glare until they adjusted. 

Then he groaned for real.

It seemed like he was in some kind of futuristic jail. The white walls were flat, with no edges of any kind, in fact, Cassian couldn't even see how you would get in or out of the damned cell. He gazed out the glass wall and zeroed in on the cell across the block where Chirrut sat. 

The man looked to be muttering to himself incomprehensibly. Probably praying again. Good, he should pray, he didn't see any other way out of the place. Checking the other cells he started to panic when he couldn't see Jyn.

“Relax moron, I’m beside you.” someone called

“Jyn?” Cassian called

“My name is Lianna.” Cassian smiled in spite of himself.

“Why did you tell them you know me?” he heard her ask

“Because I think we can trust them,” he replied.

“I think you're an idiot, we have no idea who they are, they claim they're from another galaxy for kriff’s sake. Theres something not quite right with this, you'd be naive to think otherwise.”


	7. And Now We Jump Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baze joins the cell block. So does Bodhi. Jyn finally leaves the cells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucksake, seven chapters in one day is actually very rewarding. All you college kids should have no excuse, I've powered through nearly 8000 words in one day, I'm monolithic.

It was about two days later that Baze joined them in the cell block. Chirrut could tell because six meals had passed through his hands, or rather five because the first he was unable to eat because he had been too sore to move and the oblivious guard had just set it down somewhere. The next one seemed more clued in on the fact that he was, y’know, BLIND.

The doctor came regularly, doling out morphine where it was necessary. It was always very interesting when he tried to give Jyn her dose, which she always refused till he sweet talked her into it. Chirrut could feel Cassian’s feathers being ruffled all the way across the block.

Baze grumbled at all hours about how itchy the clothes were, and how they had taken his repeater and refused to give it back.

“But what about my stick? They refuse to give a blind man his walking stick back.” Chirrut had protested

“Forget your damned stick, I’ll make you a new one, that cannon was one of a kind.” Baze replied

“They took my bow too, that was one of a kind.”

“Good, you need a new one anyway!”

The Force had settled significantly since before. In fact it seemed almost light and fluffy. Chirrut suspected that the Death Star had been destroyed and balance returned. But he said nothing to his companions, he didn't want to get their hopes up. 

Cassian and Jyn continued to bicker like fools. Her plan to avoid connection with them had been foiled in favour of Cassian’s to befriend the crew of this ship. Chirrut had felt Jyn’s betrayal when he called her by her name in front of the doctor, Cassian had soon cottoned on and a few hours later she confessed to the Captain of the vessel that her name was in fact Jyn Erso and she had used an alias. 

“Jyn, you have lived too long in doubt, to escape your prison you must learn to trust.”

He felt, rather than saw the obscene gestures she sent his way.

——

It was another four days before Bodhi appeared. Though his face was covered in burns and bandages, he seemed in quite good spirits, raving about the ship and the crew.

“There was this girl” he said, “ and I’ve no clue what species she is but she is absolutely stunning, the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. And she WINKED at me, at me!”

Jyn rolled her eyes at him, he was besotted with everything about this situation and it concerned her, but mostly she liked that he was smiling despite everything. 

Her leg, or rather her hip as Bones had explained, was completely healed. Chirrut had told Bones that “all is as the Force wills it” as an excuse to why they had all healed so fast. While Jyn wasn't so sure that that was how the Force worked, it was comforting to think that it was looking out for them.

So, with her leg — or hip — back in action, Jyn had begun exercising in the small cell, refusing to allow her fitness to drop. She had the feeling they were going to need to fight their way out of these cells. Cassian still wasn't well enough to do any physical activity, but the thought of eventually kicking his ass spurred her on.

None of the others seemed too concerned about the fact that they were prisoners. Baze and Chirrut spent their time bickering and praying, Bodhi had regular visitors to keep him occupied, and Jyn was pretty sure that all Cassian did was sleep.

They told her that they were sure this crew weren't Imperial. Cassian said that he wanted to recruit them to the ‘cause.’ Chirrut told her that he believed their alternate-galaxy story. Baze believed that as long as they didn't hurt Chirrut or his cannon, they were probably okay. Bodhi was just Bodhi, inclined to believe whatever sob story was fed to him.

So it surprised non but Jyn, when the red shirts came to collect them from their cells.

“The Captain and the First Officer have requested you all, we’re to meet them in the conference room.” One had brought a wheelchair for Cassian, another returned Chirrut’s staff, and they walked the group from the cells just like that. 

Jyn had never seen outside the cellblock. The halls were like cylinders with flat bottoms, and other than a few indents in the walls, were plain like the cells. The ship was huge, a labyrinth of corridors and rooms that Jyn cant even begin to make heads or tails of. Jyn was beginning to wonder how they would ever escape.

When they finally arrive at the conference room there is no one there, the majority of the red shirts leave, with only two remaining by the doors leading out. It’s a few moments before the Captain and his First Officer join them.

“Everyone,” Kirk says, motioning to the chairs around the table, “please take a seat.”

Kirk sits at the head of the table, his first officer to his right, and the crew of Rogue One fill out the bottom end of the table.

“It has been quite the week, I feel” Kirk begins, “I know keeping you in the brig wasn't the best way to start off our friendship, but it was the only way I couldn't guarantee the safety of my crew, I hope you don't mind too much.”

“We understand,” Cassian says, raising his hand to stop Jyn from speaking, “though now you know we aren't invaders or aggressors — perhaps we could have slightly more comfortable accommodation?”

Kirk glances to his first officer, who only blinks, before smiling at Cassian.

“Yes, I’m sure that wont be too much trouble. Though we don't have much space to spare, I’m sure we can get you out of the cells, you may have to double up is the only thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't lie, we all know where this is going.


	8. Deactivated, Deconstructed Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn still has no faith. Baze mourns his cannon. Cassian gets angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honour of neumann I'm going to try write slightly longer chapters. No promises, but imma try.
> 
> I kinda like this chapter, its nice to be able to stretch my proverbial legs out of those cells.

Jyn had to admit, the crew of the Enterprise were excellent at long-cons. It was almost like they believed themselves that they had mysteriously transported themselves to the other side of the universe using a lightning storm.

“I’m sorry, stop, all of you stop” she said, Spock fell silent and Cassian looked up from the star charts he had been inspecting. Chirrut and Baze had left to go collect their weaponry, or at least show Enterprise how it worked, and Bodhi was explaining the intricacies of the Galactic Empire to Kirk. This was wrong.

She turned to Kirk “how do we know we can trust you, for all we know, you could be planning to hand us over to the Empire. You wouldn't be the first bounty hunters I’ve met that tried to convince me we were friends first.” 

Kirk crossed his arms and leaned forward on the table “to quote my friend over here, your logic is sound. But consider this, the empire thinks you’re dead, yes? So they would have no reason to put a bounty on your head. And your friend over here says we’re so deep into wild space — even if they did, it would be unlikely that we would have heard of it so quickly. Is my logic just as sound, Ms Erso?”

“Jyn, I think they're telling the truth,” Cassian said. Jyn stood and glared at him.

“You can risk your skin trying to recruit them if thats what you really want Andor, but I’d rather not lose mine.”

With that Jyn left the room, limping slightly despite the doctor claiming she was healed, it grated on Cassian for some reason. He turned back to Spock and his improvised star charts. There was one cluster that he recognised but otherwise the inaccuracies and crudeness of the charts made it too hard for him to locate their position accurately enough for them to jump to hyperspace.

“I’m sorry Spock, but they're just going to have to be more accurate, this galaxy is extremely crowed, one misplaced moon and we could be all be dead — again.”

“Understood Mr Andor, I will continue my work if thats quite alright Captain?” Spock looked at Kirk, who nodded.

“Of course Spock, dismissed.” Bodhi and Kirk stood as Spock left the room and Kirk clapped his hands together, making Cassian jump. “Right, I believe quarters have been allocated to your group, how about I show you where they are? I’ll leave you all the divide the space amongst yourselves.”

“Lead the way,” Cassian said and he fell into step with Bodhi, trailing the Captain.

“The decks are divided by number,” Kirk explained as they walked, “deck one, deck two, deck three, and so on. The bridge is on deck one, as you well know Cassian and the brig where you were held is located near engineering on deck fifteen. But your rooms are right here, on deck eight”

There were two rooms that had been allocated to the Rogue One crew. The first, Kirk had explained, was generally used for esteemed guests or officers but Cassian and his friends were more than welcome to use it. It contained one larger bed, something Kirk called a vanity closet, and a private shower room. The other was similar to what Enterprise’s crew used daily, but slightly smaller. There were three beds, one bunk and one single with locker storage and a shared shower room.

“We tried to locate a cluster of rooms together, unfortunately, Enterprise is mostly an exploration vessel so we haven’t devoted much of our resources to accommodating guests. This is the best we found.”

“These will do just fine,” Cassian said, “but I have one more request of you, Captain.”

“Oh?” Kirk said, looking amused.

“Where is my droid?”

——

It didn't take Jyn an inordinate amount of time to locate Baze and Chirrut, but she eventually did.

They were bickering, again, in the weapons locker over their dismantled and broken tech. She could almost feel the anger wafting off of Baze as he tried to reassemble his repeater. The looked up when she entered.

“Look what they’ve done!” Baze cried, showing her two pieces of what she presumed was his cannon “I don't even know how you put this all together, it was supposed to be taken apart like this.”

Chirrut just stood beside him humming happily, his own bow was slung over his shoulders, remarkably all in one piece.

It wasn't long after Jyn arrived that Kirk, Cassian, and Bodhi entered too. They found Chirrut still humming and both Jyn and Baze bent over the scattered pieces of the repeater. 

“We’re going down to engineering and though you might like to accompany us?” Kirk said, glancing at all three. 

“I will not go down to those butchers, I’m concerned for their lives after what they've done to my cannon” Baze grumbled, picking up another piece of the destroyed repeater and glaring at it.

Chirrut stood and beckoned to Jyn, “I wish to go, come, Jyn.”

Jyn glanced at Kirk and Cassian, “But I want to stay here, why do you need me?” she grumbled.

“Because you're short of course, all the others are giants, your shoulders are much more comfortable as a guide.” Chirrut said, laughter in his unseeing eyes. 

Jyn spluttered, “I am not short!”

——

None of the Rogue One crew said anything as they stood in the small workshop. The engineer called Scotty and his little pet stood sheepishly in the corner. Strewn around the room were bits of K2, all tangled and mixed up. 

Jyn felt Kirk’s glare on Scotty as Cassian slowly waded into the mess. 

“What happened here?” he asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

“Well, we uh, I uh, don't really know” Scotty said, shifting on his feet.

“You don't know! How could you not know!” Cassian said, his voice rising slightly.

“We connected it to the main computer to run diagnostics on the processing chips, thats when it went ballistic. We had to take it apart to stop it from hurting itself or us” Scotty said, he motioned to K2’s head sitting on a bench. “I have no idea what happened. But it’s still connected to the computer. I think it and Enterprise get on quite well if thats any consolation.” 

Cassian strode over to the disembodied head and opened the back hatch. Grabbing a few tools from around him, he quickly fixed K2’s vocal processor and optics, before turning the head back towards him.

“K2! K2 can you hear me!” Cassian demanded

“I CANNOT HEAR YOU CASSIAN BUT I CAN SEE YOUR BIG MOUTH MOVING!” K2 bellowed in his dulcet tones.

Cassian turned back to Jyn and Bodhi, “we should get to work” he said.

“What about me?” Chirrut asked

“You’re blind Chirrut, K2 would kill us both if I let you any where near his circuits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting bored of Enterprise, I think its about time Kirk gets some experience with a star-wars-typical trading post, what about you guys?


	9. A Small Planet Called

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enterprise gets a heading. Rogue One's crew take a nap. Bodhi gets a shot at the helm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Milkyway? MilkyWay? Milky-Way? Milkywayayayay? Chocolate Bar? Who knows.
> 
> You know how irritating the names are from the Star Wars galaxy? My Pages document is basically all red because it hates their names. I hate their names too. *grumble grumble*
> 
> Q. Do you capitalise the 'F' in Force the way you do the 'G' in God? These are the things I wonder about.

“Tatooine, it’s the closest inhabited planet.” K2 said, his projected map focusing in on the small, sandy planet.

“No” Cassian said, “it’s too dangerous, and I doubt it would have the materials required to fix Enterprise.” He leaned forward on the table, studying the holo-map, Spock and Kirk glanced at each other over the captain's back.

“I believe we have no choice.” K2 intoned, the map zooming out a bit “Genosis would be a better choice for materials but it is controlled by the empire. It is unlikely we would be able to move this great lump of a ship near the planet without being noticed.”

“Tatooine is less than a parsec away! How is that better?” Bodhi asked, shrinking away from K2’s glare.

“It’s better because people distrust the empire more than they would distrust a pack of bounty hunters or hutts, I’ve been before, I know a few traders who might be able to help us” Jyn said, glancing at Cassian as she spoke. 

“Does anyone want to tell me why we need to go to these places in the first place?” Kirk asked, crossing his arms.  


“Because your ship is too slow and too noticeable” Cassian said, deadpan. Scotty’s face went red and he started to huff and puff as his offence grew.

“Yes, your ‘warp coil’ is far too unstable, we moved onto Kyber-based fuels many decades ago, and large ships like this have their own synthesisers which would recycle the crystals. Your engines are very primitive.” K2 stared at Scotty as he said the next part, “Your ship is also very slow and very fat, like a hutt.”

Kirk clamped his hand down on Scotty’s shoulder, stopping the scotsman from exploding or combusting all over K2 and his friends. “It’s decided then? Mr Rook and Spock can help Sulu and Chekov plot in a course to ‘Tatooine.’”

—— 

The Rogue One crew slept on nearly an opposite schedule to their MilkyWay-counterparts. After they had all agreed on a heading and helped the clueless Enterprise helmsman, the group slowly made their way back to their quarters. Unsurprisingly it was Chirrut who guided them, when all the others remained resolutely lost.

Cassian wondered how his life had become so strange that he trusted a blind man to lead the way. 

When they arrived at the rooms it occurred to Cassian that they had not split themselves between their accommodation. He was about to suggest that Baze and Chirrut take the more deluxe suite when the two men entered the smaller of the rooms with Bodhi on their tails. The door clicked shut behind them and Cassian and Jyn stood alone in the hall together.

Cassian cleared his throat and then entered the larger room, Jyn followed, and they stood together staring at the bed and the room beyond.

“I know it isn't ideal —“ Cassian started.

“It’ll do fine.” Jyn said, moving forward to rummage through the drawers in the closet. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a shirt, running the material through her hands. “I wonder why they gave us such scratchy clothing in the jail, when they had soft stuff like this lying around.” She turned her head to look at him, smiling at him for the first time since they arrived on Enterprise, even if it was only slight.

“Perhaps thats the point, to make their prisoners uncomfortable” Cassian mused, only half paying attention. His annoyance at her actions over the past week melted away as his eyes met hers.

“Thats a good point,” she sighed tucking the shorts, shirt, and a jumper she found under her arm “I’m going to hop in the refresher first, then you can have it, okay?”

Cassian tore his eyes from hers and grunted, turning around and dragging the scratchy black shirt off of his back, a moment later that sound of the refresher door closing filled the silence of the room. 

He moved forward to the same closet Jyn had been at and located another pair of black pants and a black shirt from the closet. Jyn had been right, the material glided under his worn fingers, almost like water compared to the prison clothes they had all been wearing for nearly a week. 

A little while later the sound of the refresher shut off and Jyn emerged from the steamy room, her hair was wet and she was rubbing it dry with a towel. 

“All yours” she said as she brushed past him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Cassian entered the small refresher and glared at himself in the steamy mirror. His beard had nearly taken over his face, and his hair seemed longer somehow. Maybe his face was just smaller from the stress of the past week, of delegating between to untrusting Jyn and the nervous Enterprise crew, of keeping his own guard up despite deciding to trust their hosts. 

As he stripped his clothes his hands ghosted over his ribs, where he had been injured. He had never heard of the Force healing people in such ways, but it had been Chirrut’s opinion that that had been just what had happened, and Chirrut was the authority on all things to do with the Force if you asked him.

The refresher was just that, refreshing, and in no time the build up of dirt and grime was gone from his body. No doubt that one day on Tatooine would leave him just as dirty again, but he could try.

When he was finished he located a small pair of scissors and a comb from the drawers under the sink and set to work wrangling his beard and moustache. It would be crude work compared to the job done by the Rebel barber on Yavin 4, but he had to try at least.

By the time he had finished and relieved himself, Jyn was asleep. She lay on the side of the bed closet to the door, her body dangerously close to the edge. She was on top of the covers and already Cassian could see gooseflesh rising on her legs and arms. Quietly locating a blanket, he covered her, trying not to let his mind settle on how familiar and domestic the action was.

It was like all those emotions he had before Scarif, the feelings he had waiting for their death, had come rushing back to him. He couldn't stop watching the larger than life Jyn, her body rising and falling with her steady breaths. He wondered if she had the same tremulous feelings about him, half finished thoughts of companionship, passion, and desire. 

He thought not.

——

Jyn woke a few hours later, overly warm but unusually comfortable. Her body was pressed up against another, a blanket cast over both their shoulders, but stupidly neither of them were underneath the actual bed covers. 

Jyn twisted her head behind her and sucked in a breath when she saw Cassian’s sleeping face. She tried to wriggle out of his embrace but his arms only tightened around her. He grumbled in his sleep and Jyn froze, not wanting to wake him and cause them both embarrassment. 

She closed her eyes and breathed painfully slow as she felt him rise form the depths of sleep and freeze himself. She felt him lifts his head and inspect her carefully for any hint that she was awake. Seemingly satisfied his head lowered back to the pillows and his grip tightened for a moment, Cassian took a long inhale before releasing her and slipping off the bed and into the refresher.

Jyn bolted up and quickly pulled on her clothes from Scarif, which had been washed and placed in their quarters sometime over the past day or so. She left before he exited the refresher.

She caught sight of Bodhi turning the corner down the hall and she hurried to catch up to him. 

“Bodhi! Bodhi wait!” He paused as he heard her and turned around, she puffed a little bit as she came abreast with him. “Where are you off to?”

“The bridge, they say we’re nearing Tatooine, and you know as well as I do that thats the hard bit” he said, fidgeting as they stood there.

“Mind if I join you?” Jyn asked

“Of course not”

——

The Bridge of Enterprise was surprisingly crowded, Jyn only recognised two faces in the gathering of people, Spock and Kirk.

“Captain, permission to come aboard?” Bodhi asked, his hand out to stop Jyn from simply entering, she snickered at him.

Kirk's head turned and smiled at him, the smile dropping a bit as it landed on Jyn “of course, Chekov here said that you mentioned entry into Tatooine could be quite difficult, we’d be grateful of your expertise.”

Bodhi giggled like a small child as he moved to take the seat of Ensign Sulu, grinning ear to ear at Chekov as he ran his hands over the shiny controls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wonder how Cassian gets K2 back together so quickly its because I fancy that he's done it many, many times.
> 
> And Tatooine, hu? Who wants to bet that the landing party get a bit carried away at the pod races?
> 
> (Sorry not sorry that I actually loved the pod racing from Ep.1)
> 
> But I just feel like pointing out something I love but that I didn't do intentionally, Bones had previously described Jyn as "weak and small" yet Cassian sees her as "larger than life." Two very different men, no?


	10. I Don't Like Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enterprise sends a party down to Tatooine. Bones gets in a fight. Jyn and Kirk do some bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no idea where I am going with this.

Kirk looked at the view-screen with amazement. It was suddenly hitting him what they were about to do. Him and his crew were about to be the first known explorers to step foot on a planet from another galaxy. He wasn't sure how they were going to put it in the history books, but he was going to try.

“All done,” Bodhi said, turning back to Kirk with a flourish “We are in orbit above Mos Espa and the Hutts aren't going to blow us out of the sky.”

“What is Mos Espa?” Kirk asked 

“It is, what is generally considered, the capital city of Tatooine,” Jyn said, leaning against the consoles to the left of the captain’s chair. “Though beyond the control of the gangs, no government has been formed long enough to declare it as such.”

“What are the population like? I’m detecting only about 200,000 life forms.” Spock said, looking to Jyn.

“The population is so small because the planet is so dry, theres essentially no natural water on the surface, it all needs to be taken from the air.” Jyn turned to Spock “As for the population, most of them are savage and would nearly kill you as soon as they look at you, hardly any of them speak our language either. So whoever comes with us should stick with us closely if they don't want to die.” She winked at the horrified expression of one of the crewmen.

“Then I believe that I should be one of the crew to go” a voice called out behind her.

Jyn whirled on a tall dark skinned girl who looked like a strong wind could blow her over, “What makes you think that?” Jyn questioned.

“I’m a Xenolinguist, if there are communication issues down there, you're going to want me along for help.”

“Lieutenant Uhura, if what Jyn says is true, I think having as few crewmen on the surface as possible should be out goal. Your presence would be… superfluous… to our needs” Spock said, refusing to meet the eyes of the girl.

Jyn looked between the two with suspiciously. 

“You know what?” she said, “I think… Lieutenant Ohura, is it? Would be an excellent addition to our little landing party. Don't you, Bodhi?” 

She didn't fail to miss the glare Spock sent her way.

——

When Spock suggested using the transporter to get down to the surface, every single one of the Rogue One crew refused. So it happened that six grown adults smushed themselves into a shuttle pod and made their way to the surface.

“Remind me why the doctor has come with us again?” Cassian asked, trying not to notice how close Jyn and Bones were sitting, or how smug the man looked about it.

“Ms Erso said this was a highly volatile planet, should something go wrong, or one of us be injured we felt it would be essential to have medical personnel accompanying us.” Spock said, carefully guiding the pod to set down on their designated landing pad. 

Kirk jerked the door open and stepped out, instantly regretting leaving the cool and pleasant surroundings of his ship. They all clambered out one after the other and Cassian fought the scowl that erupted on his face when Jyn took the doctor’s proffered hand as she stepped out of the pod.

“Ohura, right?” Jyn asked, stepping closer to the taller woman, and leading her away from the men.

“Its Uhura,” Nyota said sticking out her hand for Jyn to shake.

Jyn inspected the hand and then turned her head away, “Your first officer was correct when he said you were superfluous to this mission. I am, however, not one to let a woman get left behind. Stick by me and try not to get killed, I don't like my chance up against the big guy if you do.”

“Big guy? Wait, why would you need to defend yourself against Spock?” Uhura said, feigning innocence.

“Because you’re fucking him of course” Jyn said, looking at Nyota like she was stupid, and then turned and returned to the men. Nyota’s mouth fell open and she stared at the back of Jyn’s head, following behind her to rejoin the group.

“Well, Cassy? Where to now?” McCoy asked, grinning like he though he was clever. And he was, Jyn supposed, if losing some teeth was his goal.

Cassian glared at McCoy and the looked to Jyn “Do you think Seth’s place would still be running?”

“Seth’s is too clean, Jadon’s is where you want to go, trust me.” Jyn moved off with purpose, Cassian falling in to step with her.

“We’ll stick out like sore thumbs in a Toydarian club,” Cassian argued.

“With these four, we’ll stick out anywhere, we should've just come alone. But we didn’t, so we need to get the parts and go as fast as we can, before we draw too much attention,” Jyn countered.

Cassian sighed and rubbed his forehead, “agreed, Jadon it is.”

That was when Kirk caught up to the duo, “so tell me, how do we pay for these parts.” 

Cassian and Jyn looked at each other. 

“We aren’t going to pay for them,” Jyn said, “we’re going to win them.”

——

The club was as dirty and dingy as Jyn remembered, and she loved it. The stench of Toydarian would infect her nose and even dung would smell like flowers for weeks. They all stopped outside the club and Jyn carefully inspected their options. 

“I have a plan,” she said, linking arms with McCoy, “I’m going in with the doctor, the rest of you go and get a drink or some food over at that stall, over there.”

She pointed at a small cafe looking place across the street. Cassian just glared at where her arm was linked with Bones’.

“Why do you need Bones?” Kirk queried, if the bar was so dangerous, he would prefer to go himself.

“Because you need someone to represent your interests, and I like him much more than I like you.”

With that Jyn turned and lead the doctor inside, McCoy was lapping the attention up, and Cassian hated it. He was definitely too sober to deal with this. 

The club was even worse inside, a band in the corner played music and while the majority of patrons were Toydarian, there were a smattering of other species dotted around the room. But McCoy and Jyn were the only humans in sight. 

She whispered quickly to Bones, “My name is Tanith Pontha, you are my brother, Ryon Pontha. I will be the only one who speaks, do not look in Jadon’s eyes, and do not sit at the table until invited, understand?”

At his nod Jyn made a beeline for the furthest corner of the room, where a fat Toydarian sat, two armed Rodian men on either side.

“Nava Jadon, as he lives and breathes, still.” Jyn said, sitting herself down in front of the Toydarian.

“If it isn't Tanith Pontha, if you are here to collect your debt, you will be sorely disappointed,” Jadon motioned to Rodian men beside him.

“Not today Jadon, but one day, trust me.”

“I always trust you Pontha, now, what can this humble Toydarian do for you, hu?” the creature leaned back, folding his hands over his protruding abdomen.

“I wish to procure engine parts for my ship,” she lifter her hand for the list from McCoy, which she received, and then handed to Jadon. “You would be able to get these parts for me, yes?”

The Toydarian scratched his chin as he studied the list.

“It is possible, for a price of course.”

“A bet then, if you win, I forgive you your debt. If I win, you get me those parts — free of charge, of course.” Jyn said, her eyes not leaving the Toydarian.

“Why shouldn't I just have my men kill you right now, hu? Then my debt would be forgiven anyway.”  


Jyn clenched her jaw, remaining resolute in her position, feeling McCoy shift behind her slightly.

Jadon smiled at her, “ah but I’m a betting man, life is no fun without a little chance, no? But your terms offer little reward for me, so how about I suggest new ones, eh?”

Jyn remained silent, which the Toydarian took as consent.

“If you win, you get your parts, and I forget to mention any price for repayment. But if I win, your life is… how should I say it? Forfeit.” Jadon smiled at her glare, knowing she could not back down, she felt McCoy’s hand grip down on her shoulder painfully but he said nothing.

“What is it we are betting on?” Jyn asked.

“There is a pod race tomorrow, that should be an interesting bet, no? I shall bet on the Dug to win, he is the best, ah?” The Toydarian’s smile was painfully wide, Jyn cursed under her breath.

“Then I must hope that he doesn’t,” Jyn replied, standing from the table.

“Hope or no hope, you will lose, Pontha. See you at the race tomorrow!” Jadon’s cackles followed them out of the club and onto the street.

Jyn made to rejoin their party but was pulled back by a white faced McCoy.

“Don’t tell me you just agree to let him kill you if we lose?” Bones asked, his hands gripping Jyn’s shoulders.

“Of course not,” she said, smiling wryly, “if we lose, I just agreed to become his slave.”

With that she removed his hands, but was stunned when she was knocked over against the wall. McCoy grunted as he landed on his back, his assailant sat on his chest and rained weak punches down on him.

“Cassian?” Jyn spluttered, jumping forward to drag him off the doctor. But before she could manage it, Spock had pressed a hand to Cassian’s shoulder and the man slumped over as if he was dead.

Jyn grunted as she caught his weight and looked up at Spock, “what did you just do!” she demanded, her heart thumping as she checked for signs of life.

“He’ll be alright Ms Erso, it’s just a technique Vulcan’s have developed to render aggressors inert without resorting to violence ourselves.” Spock replied, pulling the doctor to his feet.

“Why did he attack me!” McCoy grunted, rubbing his head where it had hit the dirt.

“That is unclear, though both he and the captain were engaged in a sort of game that Andor said had originated from his home planet. I believe it involved an alcohol of some kind. Andor drank nearly twice as much as the captain.” Spock said, turning to where Kirk was sat passed out with an amused Uhura.

“We were only in there for twenty minutes!” Protested Jyn, she now had Cassian’s arm slung across her shoulders and stood slowly. The captain was shockingly light and it concerned her.

“Here, let me help you,” McCoy said, walking forward but Jyn turned away, surprisingly protective of her captain.

“No thanks, I got him, lets just find some lodgings so that he and your captain can rest.”

——

It wasn't until long after dark that Kirk came back to the land of the living. He grunted, and was surprised to find himself lying on what could pass as a cot. He noticed Andor lying in a similar bed across from him, the man looked peaceful as he slept, a strange juxtaposition to the hardened war veteran he had come to know.

“Spock assures me he’ll be fine,” Jyn said, Kirk twisted his head and noticed her watching him from a chair in the corner of the room. She stood and walked forward, kneeling by his bed.

“You should know not to engage in any drinking games with Cassian from now on, his ability to hold his liquor was legendary at Yavin four. Or so I was told.” Jyn dipped a cloth in a bowl and wrung it before pressing it to Kirk’s sweaty forehead.

“So you were told?” Kirk questioned, Jyn’s eyes flicked to his and then she sighed.

“I’ve not known him much longer than you have,” she admitted.

“And yet, you trust me and my crew not half as much as you trust him.”

“I was once told that trust goes both ways, I trust Cassian because he trusts me. You have to understand that being locked in a cell doesn't exactly breed trust.” 

Kirk laughed slightly and grunted, “But now I offer you free range on my ship. I trust you to procure parts for my ship and modify it as you see fit. I allow your crew their weapons back. But you do not trust me?”

“When you put it like that, I must seem very bullheaded,” Jyn sighed.

“No, not bullheaded, I’ve met plenty of them in my time… You just seem, lost, and I find that lost people rarely trust anyone — even themselves.” Kirk smiled softly at her, and he suddenly struck her as very wise, she wasn't seeing a young explorer anymore. Now she was seeing a man who had seen and done too much, but had remained resolute and resilient throughout.

“Perhaps you are right, perhaps what I need now, is to be found.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know how starship engines work in either Star Trek or Star Wars, sue me for taking liberties with the physics of it all.
> 
> Also, I need a better thing to call the Enterprise crew other than 'the Enterprise crew.' Same goes for the Rogue One bros.
> 
> I feel like I should also add that I make no commitment to update regularly, or even continue this work. Its just a bit of fun and I don't want to ever be writing it feeling like its work. I am striving to try and complete it though. You feel me, bros?
> 
> Oh and uh, hit up that subscribe button so that you can get an email when I do update, so that you don't miss anything ya know ;)


	11. Its Coarse and Rough and Irritating.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian gets some bad news. Jyn finds something she lost. All is as the Force wills it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all that much happens in the chapter, but then, a lot happens in this chapter too.

When Cassian wakes the sun is just about to rise, turning the sky hues of orange, pink, and blue. There are soft words being spoken somewhere by his feet, Jyn is sleeping in the cot across from him, and that is when he wonders where in the hell he is.

He goes to sit up but pauses when he hears Jyn’s name among the soft whispers.

“You’re telling me that she agreed to that?” he hears Kirk say.

“Mhm, at first I thought she agreed to be killed.” That sounded like Bones, the bastard.

“There is no logical reason for Erso to agree to such a thing” Spock says, he sounded slightly further away than the others.

“I’m telling you, the guy said that if we lost the bet, her life would be forfeit.”

Cassian jerked upright at that, “She agreed to what!”

The four from the Enterprise looked stunned at his sudden demand. Spock stood just beyond an open doorway which Cassian assumed lead to another room, walking into the doorway and leaning on the frame. While Kirk, Uhura, and McCoy sat at a table on the opposite wall, nursing what smelled liked H’Kak bean tea. 

“We made a deal at the club yesterday, a bet,” McCoy said, glancing nervously at Cassian.

“I assumed as much, but what did you say she agreed to!” Cassian demanded, fighting to keep his voice low so as not to disturb her.

“The terms were that her life would be forfeit.” Cassian felt the wind being knocked out of him when Bones said that, he noticed the man had a slight black eye then and he frowned.

“Did you get that bruise when you stepped in to stop the deal?” Cassian asked.

“No, you gave it to him.” Kirk admonished.

“So you did nothing while Jyn gambled her life away? All for your ship?” McCoy said nothing.

Cassian glared at McCoy, furious at him for allowing Jyn to make such a deal. He was considering landing a good strong punch to the good doctor’s other eye when Jyn sighed and all five of them jerked their heads to her, as she slowly stirred from her sleep. 

Cassian stood and started removing the crew from the room. “All of you, leave, Jyn and I have some talking to do.”

Jyn blearily rubbed her eyes, an action Cassian probably would've found endearing had the circumstances been different. Instead he glowered at her, furious at her self-sacrificial ways.

“Why did you wake me, and why are you glaring at me like that?” She asked, swinging herself up and sitting on the edge of her bed.

“Why did you agree to that bet?” Cassian asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

Jyn paused and he saw a flash of guilt cross her eyes before she glanced up at him. “There was no other alternative.”

“What do you mean there was no other alternative? Yesterday you basically sold yourself into slavery!” Cassian felt his chest rising and falling rapidly, the air felt too hot and too thin, “Everyone knows Jadon’s reputation, he’s worse than Jabba! You’ll be begging for death within a week!”

Jyn’s eyes turned to steel and she stood, “If you think I’m weak enough to ever, ever become someone else’s property then you don't know me at all. The risk I took was calculated, it was reasoned, I know my limits.”

“I do not think you do.” Cassian replied, they were now only a hairs breadth apart. Neither broke eye contact, neither backed down. “If you lose, do not expect me to come and save you.”

“I never did.”

——

It was nearly an hour later that the group set out to watch the Podrace. Cassian and Kirk led the pack while Jyn brought up the rear. After a few minutes of walking, Bones slowed his pace until he was walking with her.

“That was quite the fight you guys had,” he said.

“No thanks to you,” she replied, a wry smile on her face.

“Yeah, I guess so…” he cleared his throat, “so are you two, like together?”

Jyn stopped walking, “Pardon?”

“You know, like a couple? Boyfriend and girlfriend?” Bones looked hesitant, as if he really wanted to know the answer.

“I’ve known him less than two weeks Doctor McCoy, in that time he attempted to exploit me for my familiar connections, attempted to murder my father, and betrayed me to the alliance. No, we aren’t together.” Jyn frowned as she said it, while it came out with conviction, she didn’t truly believe it herself that he had committed any of these crimes. Not knowingly or with the intent to harm her at least.

“Oh well, thats good y’know, real good…” It occurred to her then that she and McCoy stood closely, and as he looked down at her, his gaze seemed intimate in some way. She wasn't sure if she disliked it or not.

“I have something for you,” he said. He dug in his pockets for a moment before drawing out a necklace, her mothers necklace. Jyn gasped and grasped it, smiling broadly and drawing it to her chest.

“Where did you find it?” she asked.

“In sick bay, it had rolled under one of the beds, Bodhi said that it must’ve been yours.” Bones pulled it back out of her hands, “Here, turn around, I’ll put it on.”

She was about to do so when she noticed Cassian and the others through a gap in the crowd, scanning the busy street for them. Her gut twisted and she plucked the stone and string from Bones’ hand.

“Thanks, but I’ve got it.” She led the way back through the crowd, slipping the simple rope necklace over her head and tucking it into her shirt.

Cassian’s face darkened when he saw the two together and turned on his heel as soon as they rejoined the party. Kirk looked questioningly between Bones and Erso, he too had assumed that Andor and his companion were together in a more intimate way. Perhaps he was wrong.

It was another half hours walk before the stadium came into view. It was nearly as large as Enterprise and the noise coming from it was enormous. 

“So tell me about Podracing,” Uhura said, walking along with Jyn.

“I’ve only seen it once, but it’s extremely dangerous. It’s generally considered too difficult for humans, though I heard a rumour once that a young boy had won the Boonta Eve many years ago. Basically its just a regular race, but the people are going nearly 900 kilometres an hour in a glorified tin can, we’ll probably see more than one death today.” 

“How barbaric,” Uhura said, tossing her ponytail over her should.  
Jyn chuckled at her, “You’re on a planet that still has slaves and you think Podracing is barbaric? You guys are very, very strange.”

As they closed in on the entrance to the stadium, Jyn noticed Jadon and a squadron of other Toydarians, and she strode over to them. She felt Cassian hot on her heels and hoped he didn’t say anything to anger the gangster.

“Ah, Pontha, come to see Selvus win then have we?” Jadon grinned at her, this time however she saw his eyes roving up and down her body — like he already owned her and she grit her teeth.

“No actually, I’ve come to collect my engine parts, your Dug will never win.” Jyn crossed her arms across her chest and suddenly became aware of Cassian, who stood slightly behind her , their bodies almost touching.

“Jadon, pleasure to see you again my friend.”

“Captain Andor, I never thought I’d see the likes of you hanging around with the likes of her, eh? How the mighty have fallen,” Jadon tsked, shaking his head.

“Well actually, this one is an investment of mine, and I’ve become aware that you hold something of a bargain over her head.”

“An investment, hu? Well what do you suggest then, Festan?” The Toydarian did look slightly interested but Cassian had nothing to offer in return, and so could not match their bet.

He smiled “My gratitude of course, and with it, the full weight of the Alliance behind it.”

The Toydarian laughed, and clapped Cassian on the back, leading him through the crowds, “Now I know you are joking, but how about this — as soon as I win, you can make good on your ‘investment’ and have the first shot of her, eh?” 

Cassian cringed at the vulgarity of Jadon’s suggestion and fought not to kill the disgusting creature right then and there.

“Remember Nava Jadon, you still have a debt to pay, and the more you talk — the more I feel inclined to make good on my own ‘investment.’” Jyn called from behind them, and the Toydarian fell conspicuously quiet.

They climbed many stairs with the creature, it had become more and more apparent that they were to join him in his private booth, and Jyn resigned herself to her fate of being leered at for the next hour. 

The four from Enterprise stared openly at all the strange creatures and species in the stands. Uhura looked like she was in heaven surrounded by all the new languages and each time she stopped to listen — Spock was there with a gentle hand on her back to move her on. 

The procession of the flags had just begun when they finally reached Jadon’s booth.

Jyn spotted Selvus almost immediately. He was known for being another in a long line of Dug Podracers, but unlike his predecessors, he seemed to treat his fellow racers kindly and more often than not won because of pure skill and speed. Not dirty tactics. 

If her life had not depended on him losing, he would be who she placed her bet on.

When Jabba emerged onto his balcony, Jyn turned to Kirk and pointed to the Hutt.

“That is your ship, it is a Hutt, big and fat and slow. With these new parts we’re going to get your ship is going to like those,” she pointed down to the pods. “Your technology is primitive but K2 says your engineer is smart and a quick learner, so the conversion won’t be too difficult. We’ll get your ship running as fast as the Falcon in no time, then no distance will seem too great.”

Kirk nodded and was about to reply but the crowd roared and drowned out all thought as the pods flew into action. In less than a second they were gone and all eyes turned to the large screens opposite the stadium. 

Selvus was in the lead, and Cassian turned his eyes back to her, worry was plainly obvious in their depths. Jyn felt calm wash over her as she stared back at him.

“All is as the Force wills it” she murmured to him “I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me.”

Selvus was coming down the home straight now, preparing for his second lap. Jyn’s eyes never left Cassian’s as she griped her crystal her hand and muttered her prayer under her breath.

“I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me.”

There was a deafening cry as Selvus flew past, a good few seconds ahead of the rest of the pack.

Cassian reached to grasp her hand but at that moment the crowd gasped and he jerked his head around to the screens, Selvus’ pod was on fire, smoke pluming out the back like a great, long tail.

“I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me.”

As Jyn uttered the last syllable, Selvus’ pod slowed to a stop and the pack raced past. The group for Enterprise roared and clapped and jumped for joy.

“I am one with the Force, and the Force it with me.”

“You can stop praying Jyn, Selvus has withdrawn, we won the bet!” Cassian embraced Jyn, before she turned on Jadon.

“Now, Nava Jadon, where are my parts?” the Toydarian whimpered under her steely glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I copped out of trying to write that pod race so hard, instead it became an almost religious moment for Jyn and Cassian. I like it better that way.
> 
> You guys know I wouldn't let anything overly-nasty happen to our home girl Jyn, right? We got close, though I'm sure she could handle herself.
> 
> And imma be like those really annoying YouTubers but I'm a slut for praise. So comment, kudos, subscribe/bookmark - those are the things I live and breathe for ;)


	12. And it Gets Everywhere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian and Jyn learn of news from the Rebels. Kirk struggles to decide how to act. Enterprise finally gets her upgrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah this is a bit of a boring chapter. But I kinda just wanted to get us off Tatooine and on with more story progression.
> 
> All of this was wrong and I had to rewrite it for a third time, fuuuuuuuck. I probably also need to go back and check previous chapters for inaccuracies and mistakes, fuckity fuck fuck
> 
> (or tfw you should've just done your damn research)

A little over two days after the landing party set foot on Tatooine business was concluded. Cassian and Jyn had watched in wonder as the engine parts were quickly transported up to Enterprise using the sub-molecular thing. It was all Bocce to Jyn, Cassian seemed to have a better grasp of understanding for the technology than she did.

According to Spock, Scotty and K2 had already begun preparing for the conversion to a Kyber-based engine, so Jyn was estimating it would be around a week before they made it to Yavin 4.

“Jyn!” she spun around at the anxious call and soon located Cassian jogging over.

“What are you doing? I thought you were already at the landing pad?” Jyn asked, frowning at his strange expression.

“I was but then I remembered one of my informants lives on the outskirts of the city.”

“So you went to visit them?” Jyn said, slightly incredulous.

“I was hoping for word from the Alliance,” his expression was suddenly somber “Alderaan was destroyed.”

Jyn’s jaw dropped, her stomach twisting and blood running cold. “The whole planet? We failed?”

“Yes, the whole planet, but we didn’t fail, apparently the Death Star was destroyed not long after. But there is more.”

“The Death Star is gone?” Jyn’s heart clenched, part of her felt like she was now missing something, her last link to her father and his work.

“Yes, keep up Jyn, I said there was more!” Cassian said, eyes bright.

Jyn closed her eyes and took a deep breath, steeling herself for bad news before opening her eyes, surprised to find hope and happiness on Cassian’s face.

“What it is?” she asked.

“The one who destroy it is rumoured to be a jedi, the son of Skywalker, being trained by none other than Obi-Wan!”

“Obi-who?” Jyn asked, confused, how could Skywalker have had a child? And how could there be a Jedi when she had been told they had been destroyed?

“Obi-Wan Kenobi - the hero of the Clone Wars?” Jyn shook her head, she had grown up surrounded by Imperials, they would not tell her stories of hero Jedis. And Saw wasn't the type for bedtime stories.

——

Kirk was beginning to feel anxious for his new companions when they finally arrived back at the shuttle. Spock, Uhura, and McCoy had chosen to travel by transporter rather than suffer the trip back in the shuttle, and were waiting back aboard the Enterprise. 

After they had climbed back in and sealed the door, they relayed all that Cassian had learnt from his informant.

“So the Empire is defeated then?” Kirk asked.

The two rebels considered his question as they began their trip back to Enterprise.

“It is possible,” Jyn said, “but unlikely, their fleet is massive, and while the loss of the Death Star would be devastating, their control over the galaxy will likely still be absolute.”

“I agree,” Cassian said, “I would even urge more caution, the destruction of the Death Star may cause them to tighten their grip to retain control. The emperor will want to show strength following a moment of great weakness.”

Kirk nodded, their suggestions were wise, he did not want to feel the full brunt of a force that had managed to cause so much death and destruction.

“What do you suggest we do then?” Kirk asked.

“We need to finish the upgrades on the engines before we can really make any formal plans, but I would suggest returning to Yavin four. The Alliance could probably do with reinforcements.” Cassian suggested.

Kirk looked at him out of the corner of his eye, “I’m not sure about that, I don't feel it is my place to join a war and endanger the lives of my crew. If we do take that course of action, it will be a decision I make with my crew, not for them.”

——

K-2SO still rather disliked the engineer with forcibly removed all his limbs while he still remained conscious, but his little pet was growing on him. It had the habit of annoying Scotty even more than he did. But K2 still had a grudging respect for the engineer's mind and quick-learning. 

Converting a ship’s engine wasn’t a simple job, while the parts Jyn had supplied were in excellent condition, all the connectors and power couplings needed adaptors or to be retrofitted. The stupid nuclear reactor had to be disabled and the hyperdrives needed to be engaged in its place. 

It was a remarkably large amount of work.

“Human stupidity never ceases to surprise me" K2 said as he worked, “Hyperdrives are obviously more efficient, yet it took me two whole days to convince you to try them. All the while you have a radioactive bomb sitting a few decks beneath you. It made me seriously doubt your logic and reasoning skills.”

Scotty grunted at him as he started slowly powering down the nuclear generator.

“This engine is the best in the fleet, faster and more efficient than even some of the Vulcan ships, I find your evaluation that it is ‘fat and slow’ grossly inaccurate” Scotty’s voice change tone as he spoke so it mimicked the droid’s, swinging his head and hands about with comic exaggeration. 

“Mocking me does not change the facts of the matter, Scotty, your reluctance to embrace a more advanced engine system shows why your people have not yet discovered even half of your galaxy.”

“The reason we have not embraced such engines is because they don't exist in my galaxy, yet.” Scotty said, exasperated at the droid’s consistent insults.

“You are so under developed that you haven’t even discovered hypermatter particles yet, you humans from the MilkyWay are consistently disappointing.” Scotty groaned and considered bashing his head against the monitors in front of him, just to end his suffering now.

Two hours later and Scotty was prepared for the main event. They had devised a plan where they could replace the nuclear fuel in the warp coils with the hyper matter particles that will be dispelled from the motivator. It had shocked K2 that it had taken the engineer so little time to begin the process.

“I’m going to bleed the Nacelles now,” Scotty said, looking pointedly at his droid companion. “If this isn't going to work then tell me now, it’ll be weeks before they’re replenished enough to even reach warp three.”

“It’ll work, now stop whining like a baby and lets get started.”

Scotty continued to whine like a baby. For nearly two days he complained at the sarcastic droid. But by the time the ship was ready for its maiden voyage with the new engine, K2 also had to admit, he had a respect for the man too — not just his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll make the next chapter 100% fluff, with 50% more Chirrut and Baze and Bodhi hu ;)
> 
> *dims the lights, turns on some sultry music* So go on, leave me that comment, press that kudos button, and get yourself subscribed or pop in a bookmark. You know you want to ;)


	13. History's Not an Easy Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk gets a run down on how things went down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this isn't the 100% fluff that I promised.
> 
> Nor is it any more interesting than the last chapter.
> 
> I'm just trying to get to a good footing in the story and fill in plot holes that are floating about ya know.
> 
> (If you know the whole Galen, Krennic, Rogue One story then you can probably just leave this chapter. I will shoot anyone reading this fic thats like, the rogue one story? whats that)

The ship hummed like it always did, but it felt different under Kirk’s feet. The smoothness of the ride that had come from the old engine had been replaced by a rumble and occasional bump that set his teeth on edge. 

But the figures did not lie, they were hovering close to warp 15, though the droid grumbled every time he cited that figure. They were travelling through hyper-space, he would say, Kirk’s description was too vague and inaccurate.

There was another sharp jolt, and he stumbled slightly. He gritted his teeth as he opened the door of the mess, it almost hurt him physically to have his ship hurting like this.

Only a few people sat in the mess, though most noticeable were a few of what the crew liked to call the ‘stowaways.’

Kirk collected a meal, and strode towards Bodhi and his companions.

“Gentlemen, could I join you?” he asked, and slid his tray onto the table at their nods. Bodhi was the one he knew best, since he had spent so much time on the bridge. As for Chirrut and Baze though, the men remained an enigma.

He had gathered from Cassian and Jyn that if he wanted to know more about this galaxy’s spirituality — these two were the ones to ask.

“How was your time on Tatooine, Captain?” asked Chirrut, “I hope it was, enlightening.”

“Very,” Kirk replied, “the pod racing was very intense, and what Jyn managed to pull off was, extraordinary — to say the least.”

Chirrut nodded sagely, “Tatooine is a very special place in the galaxy, it has been the starting place for many great deeds, and many bad ones too.”

“Oh? I didn’t gather that from the history I got from K2 — his account literally called it the ‘butthole of the galaxy, from which all excrement spewed.’” Kirk said, chowing down on his resequenced burger.

Chirrut and Baze chuckled, “Indeed the history books do not recount it as it should be, the Force moves strongly on Tatooine, it is a place to be feared for that reason alone” Chirrut said.

“Jyn told me a little about the Force, Cassian also mentioned it, but my crew remain… agnostic to its existence.”

“You speak of your science officer. Yes, both Baze and I see his resistance to it, but the Force moves strangely around your friend. I do not believe he will remain so unbelieving for long.” Chirrut said, smiling in Kirk’s general direction.

“Spock will never believe anything that he can’t quantify or collect data on,” Kirk said, laughing. “Tell me more about it though, you speak like it’s cognisant?”

Baze looked at Chirrut as the man frowned, “there is nothing you can learn from me that will be of any substance to you, if you wish to know more of the Force, you must embrace it yourself.”

Kirk sighed and leaned back, studying the blind man. The stowaways were back in the clothes they had been in when they arrived, though they were clean now, and he couldn't help but wonder what brought this group together. No one had fully explained it yet.  
“How do you two know Bodhi?” asked Kirk casually, moving onto his fries. He didn’t miss the way Baze and the pilot’s eyes dropped to the table.

“It’s a, uh, a long story? Which doesn't even begin with us, really, so I’m not sure its ours to tell.” Bodhi looked shiftily at his companions as he spoke, looking for any indication that he did so out of turn. “But we basically ended up join the Alliance and attempted a, uh, suicide mission to help turn the tides of the fight.”

“If you do not tell him the whole story now, he will never hear it. Both Cassian and Jyn are too stuck in their cages to embrace the concept of whole-truths.” Kirk eyed Chirrut as he said this, wondering how literally to take his words.

If he was to take them as law, then he would have to assume both Cassian and Jyn were working for their own self interest, that they had exposed him only to the specifics that would make him more pliable to their needs. He wasn't sure what Jyn’s plans were, but Cassian had made it clear he believed Enterprise would make a good edition to their Rebellion. If that was what Chirrut meant then his fury was not to be matched.

But if Chirrut meant them more abstractly, then Kirk had to believe that Cassian and Jyn were holding information back because of pain, or sadness, even guilt. It still made him angry, but he didn’t distrust them quite as much. 

But before he could clarify the monk on his ridiculously obscure message, Bodhi seemed to make up his mind and launched into the story.

“It all began many, many decades ago. Jyn’s father, Galen, was known in the Republic as an excellent engineer, one talented enough to turn the tides of history, he was the one who built the Death Star,” Bodhi began.

“Wait - Jyn’s dad built the world destroying machine that was apparently just used to destroy a planet with billions of people on it.”

“Yes,” Bodhi said, tilting his head strangely at the captain. “When he was just a young man in the Republic’s Futures Program, he met another man by the name of Orson Krennic. They became good friends and Krennic helped him build both his skills and notoriety. But there was one thing that Galen refused to do, and that was becoming involved in the military, instead he worked on developing new energy sources from Kyber crystals. Big mistake, or at least thats what he told me.

“See, when the Clone Wars happened or rather when the Republic was made into the Empire, Galen and his pregnant wife Lyra were thrown in jail on a planet called Vallt. Jyn was literally born in a prison, she spent the first six months of her life being cared for, in part, by the prison guards. And she and her parents stayed there until Galen’s old friend Krennic came to rescue them, his plan was to eventually use Galen’s knowledge of Cyber crystals to build the Death Star.” Bodhi looked saddened at this, and Kirk felt himself wondering about the woman and the power he had seen in her. Even when she was about to become a slave she seemed strong and defiant, how much of that had come from how she had been brought up?

“For many months after his release, Galen became ostracised from the scientific community for refusing to use his knowledge for the Empire. After a near death experience, Galen was coerced into working on a project called celestial power. It was supposed to bring unlimited energy to the galaxy through the harnessing of Cyber crystals — the dream Galen had had since he became and engineer.”

“But that wasn't what it was really for,” Baze said gruffly.

“Your right,” Bodhi said, pointing at Baze. “It wasn’t, it was for the laser beam on the Death Star, one strong enough that it could destroy a planet.”

“So what did he do when he found out about Krennic’s plan?”

“I’m getting to that bit,” Bodhi said, “but you want to know the whole story right? Well Galen became so gripped by his research that he essentially became an Imperial Scientist, he was sprouting their propaganda and stuck within their loop of lies… he told me I always had to remember that, that he had been in the belly of the Empire and managed to see his way out despite it… Anyway, when he eventually became suspicious of Krennic he fled with the aid of Saw Gerrera. And it wasn't until nearly four years later that he was discovered.”

“They went looking for him?” Kirk asked, surprised that one scientist could be so valuable. But then if Spock went missing, you could be sure as hell Kirk would tear up the galaxy to find him, and he wasn't trying to use him to build a giant super weapon.

“He was the best of the best,” Bodhi’s voice dropped down a tone as he continued “His wife was killed that day, while she tried to defend him, and Jyn was left hiding on the planet. Waiting for Saw to come find her, she was only nine years old, and forced to live with the Partisans.”

“Who are the Partisans?” asked Kirk.

“Another rebel group, more militant, and more like the terrorists that the Empire label the Alliance to be” someone said from behind him, and Kirk turned to see Cassian standing there.

“Yes, so, while Jyn was off with Saw, Galen was forced to work for the Empire” Bodhi said, beginning his recount again.

“Wait, but couldn't he just refuse to help? Even if that meant he was thrown in jail or killed? Wouldn't that be better than helping build the weapon at all?” Kirk said, still confused as to how Bodhi seemed to hold Jyn’s father in high regard.

“That is the beauty of his plan,” Cassian said, taking over for Bodhi and sitting at the table beside Baze. “He knew that it was only a matter of time before they did build the weapon, but if he ran the project, then he could build weaknesses and failsafes into it.

“My mission was to find and use Jyn to get to Saw Gerrera, who was rumoured to have an imperial pilot, with details of Galen’s whereabouts. Once I located him I was supposed to… eliminate him… but I didn’t because Jyn believed he had answers as to how to destroy the Death Star.”

“How did she know that? Was she in contact with him?” Kirk asked.

“No,” Bodhi said, “I was supposed to bring a hologram to Saw, it had all the details of how to destroy the Death Star on it — Jyn saw it, and that was how she knew we needed to go to Scarif.” 

“Scarif being the place that you all… died… on? In a manner of speaking of course.” Kirk surmised.

“Yes, Scarif was the place that the plans were. So we retrieved them, and transmitted them to the Alliance.” Cassian said, leaning back and crossing him arms, trying to signal to the rogue one crew that they shouldn't say anymore. 

Kirk sighed and scrubbed his head, mussing his hair in the process.

“That was all very complicated and I wish I had just asked you to write it down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a neat and fluffy idea for the next chapter, bare with me bros!
> 
> I won't ask you to kudos this chapter, or even comment, I won't.


	14. And Now We Go Back a Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn relaxes, Cassian is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its been... a week? Sorry boyos and girlies, would citing the fact that I had two assignments due on Tuesday and Wednesday help? no? thought not.
> 
> So as promised, a nice quiet chapter, not quite as fluffy as it could be but I didn't want to rush the character development so here it is.

They were going to be stuck on this ship for another few days at least, and Jyn knew that if she didn’t anticipate the chance to be lazy so much, she’d hate it. Scotty had just contacted her to let her know that all the equipment was ‘to that damned droid’s’ liking and that she could now relax.

So it was to relaxing that she fled. 

The refresher in the room she shared with Cassian was better than any she had ever been in, the water was always hot and the stream was consistent and heavy. The water drained orange and yellow and brown as the grime from the last two days was stripped from her, and she never felt cleaner than we she stepped out of that shower. She couldn't bring herself to enjoy it though, her thoughts fled to her father and how she bitterly felt the loss of the Death Star, even though it needed to be destroyed.

The steam in the room had become almost unbearable at that point, and Jyn shut off the refresher and wrapped herself in a towel. She quickly peaked her head out to the door and into the larger bedroom for any sign of Cassian, she found herself satisfied at his absence and moved out into the room.

It had never struck her as odd that they shared a room. Sharing a bed was a little bit weird, but they didn’t really have much choice unless one of them was going to be relegated to the floor. Waking up that one morning with Cassian wrapped around her had been disconcerting, but the more she thought about it, the more she wished he hadn’t got up. It had felt warm and close and comfortable, so unlike anything she had felt since she had been left with the Partisans. It occurred to Jyn then that warm and comfortable was the least she felt standing in a towel, and she strode over to the closet.

The clothes provided for them by the Enterprise crew were of varying size, though almost all items were black or a similar dark colour, the usual colourful uniform of Enterprise was conspicuously missing. Digging through the drawers, Jyn found a small white shirt that she recognised as man’s undershirt — it seemed by far the most comfortable item in the closet, and the least dreary. 

It was quickly followed by a slightly over-sized pair of black bottoms that were unfamiliar to Jyn, but were very soft and seemed perfect for relaxing. Jyn inspected herself in the mirror of the closet and frowned at how gaunt and skinny she looked, she had never quite recovered from her time in Wobani. The stress of the last few weeks hadn’t helped either.

Jyn turned to explore the rest of the room, which she had barely spent half an hour awake in last time she was here, and frowned when her eyes landed on a book beside the bed with a note on it.

“Jyn, I have learnt so much of this galaxy’s history and customs, I thought you would like to learn of my own. This book details the history of space travel on my planet from some 400 years ago until the present. I hope you enjoy it — James”

Jyn smiled and quickly arranged herself on the bed, slipping open the cover and she slowly began reading.

——

She was in the same position a few hours later when Cassian came into the room, having searched nearly every other area of the ship. He sighed as he sunk down on to the foot of the bed. His back ached from helping the crew move the engine parts from the transporter to engineering. K2 had been remarkably unhelpful, citing himself as the organiser for the endeavour, and refusing to help lift a single piece of the new motivator.

“You are a very hard person to find, Jyn” said Cassian, groaning as he slipped off his jacket and lay it beside him.

“You mustn't have been looking very hard” Jyn replied, turning the page, trying to ignore the captain. She glanced up from the page, saw him watching her, his eyes fixed on hers.

“Why are you here,” he asked.

“Because this is my room?” she replied, frowning at him.

“You don't want to spend time with Chirrut or Bodhi?” Cassian asked, looking at the book in her hands.

“I’ve spent the last few weeks in the constant company of others, I think I'm warranted a break.”

They fell into silence then and Jyn returned to her book. Cassian studied her, she was much cleaner than before. Underneath all the dirt and grime was a remarkably pretty woman. The thought made him pause. 

He had felt attracted to her sure, he had nearly kissed her in the elevator down to the beach, and holding her as they faced their death had felt so right and perfect. But he had seen soldiers form those kinds of attachments before. Amidst the death and destruction of the fight against the Empire, it was easy to feel emotions that weren't true, and they normally don't last long.

But it had been few weeks now. He had expected those feelings that had been strung so highly on Scarif, and the events leading up to it, to have diminished or disappeared. But waking up with Jyn in his arms, the fear he felt at her bet on Tatooine, and now his apparent admiration for her looks? It seemed that his feelings were, if anything, growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've planned the story arch for the next section of sorts, so I know where I'm going with this all for the next main chunk of plot at least.
> 
> But quick question for the Star Wars buffs. After the battle of Yavin IV in A New Hope, was the base completely abandoned in favour of Hoth? Or only in part? Just need to know.
> 
> Don't forget (as the you tubers say) to leave a like, a comment and to subscribe ;)


	15. Friends on The Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enterprise reaches Yavin IV, Jyn is conflicted, Spock feels something he doesn't understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so based on the helpful insight from BairnSidhe, I can no longer be cannon compliant.
> 
> In this story, the Alliance flee Yavin IV directly after the destruction of the Death Star.
> 
> If you want to know the cannon then hop back a chapter and read BairnSidhe's comment.

The moon they arrived at, a few days after their short test of the new engines, was a sight to see. A complete opposite to the sandy orangeness of Tatooine, it would have been nearly Earth-like had it had a little more ocean on it.

“Its called Yavin Four” said a voice from behind Kirk, and he turned to see Jyn lounging on a console near the door. She looked apprehensive under her bored expression.

“And this is where the alliance are supposed to be?” Kirk asked.

“According to Cassian,” she said, looking over at the man who was bent over Lieutenant Uhura’s comm station. He straightened at that moment, and rubbed his forehead, stress evident in the line of his shoulders.

He turned to look at the Planet and glanced at Kirk “There isn't any noise coming from the Alliance.”

“And what does that mean?’ Kirk asked carefully.

“I think they’ve gone radio silent to avoid detection,” he said, but even Kirk could see he didn’t believe it.

“Or they're all death?” Jyn offered, and Cassian sent an angry glare her way. 

Chekov spoke up at that moment, “Captain, there is debris ahead.”

The bridge fell silent as the debris field came into view, sneaking out from behind the moon. It was nearly thick enough to block out the sun, and spanned across the horizon.

“What in God’s name is that?” a crewman asked from his left and Kirk swivelled to face Cassian who seemed dumbstruck.

“It is the alliance fleet?” Kirk asked, which seemed to shake Cassian from his stupor.

He shook his head, “No, not even twice the fleet would make a mess like that. It can only be one thing.”

“Its the Death Star” he heard Jyn whisper, Cassian and Kirk both turned to look at her, but she had already fled the bridge. Cassian made to go after her but stopped mid movement, instead he chose to walk over to Kirk, standing to his left. 

“It seems the rumours from Tatooine are true” Cassian remarked.

“Yes, it does, do you think the rebels will still be down there?” Kirk asked.

“I don’t know exactly, it’s possible, as long as they weren't all killed.”

“Would you like to go down to the surface?”

“I think thats the best way to determine what is happening with the alliance” Cassian said, glancing down at Kirk.

“Spock,” Kirk called, and the Vulcan stepped forward to the right of his chair “prepare a landing party, maybe we can take the group that went to Tatooine?” Kirk looked up at Cassian.

“I think maybe it would be best if Jyn and the others stayed here” Cassian said, frowning.

“Oh?”

“I don’t know how the alliance might feel about them after they lead the fleet to destruction, especially Jyn.”

“It is sound logic Captain,” Spock spoke up “Perhaps Captain Andor and I should attend on the surface, you should stay with the ship in case we are not warmly received.” 

“I agree with your first mate, Kirk, the alliance do not always act in their own best interest. Years of surviving has taught them not to trust.”

Kirk sighed, “But you know how much I hate being left behind!

——

In the end, it was Spock and Nyota that represented Enterprise on Yavin IV, the majority of the crew from Rogue One complied with Cassian’s request for them to stay behind, K2 being K2 had argued his way onto the shuttle. 

It was Jyn’s response that made Cassian pause, from her he had expected an argument or at least some resistance. But she had just nodded and left the room, her head hanging conspicuously low.

But Cassian didn’t have the time to deal with her, thats what he told himself. And so he left, unbeknownst to him that Jyn observed the shuttle making its way to the moon from the ship, the small window she was standing at offering her a perfect view of it’s decent to the surface.

“Jyn?” Bones came to stand beside her “I was on my way to the mess, care to join me?”

“Thanks, but I’m not hungry” Jyn nearly cursed when her stomach chose that moment to voice it’s protest.

Bones chuckled “I think your stomach would disagree with you, come on, I’ll show you the way.” 

He grabbed her hand and made to drag her after him but she resisted and pulled her hand away, ducking her head and scratching the arm he had seized in a strangely vulnerable gesture. He frowned.

“I don’t want any food, excuse me.” Jyn turned and walked away, navigating to the room she and Cassian shared. 

She felt so stupid, like she was twelve again, facing off against a prized Partisan fighter for ‘training’. Now she had seen it, her father’s life work gone. He had been forced to use his genius and knowledge for evil, and she had helped destroy that. 

The alliance were supposed to be good. They were supposed to fight for all of the galaxy. But they had deserted her father, they had refused to follow the path he had painstakingly constructed for them, they had been apathetic to the sacrifice he had made. And then they had destroyed everything that he was, without thought or restraint, and she had helped them. 

She knew that the Death Star had to be destroyed. She knew that the Alliance didn’t know her father was really good. But she still hated them for it, she hated her part in it. 

When she had seen that debris, it had felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and scattered amongst the ruins. 

——

Spock recognises the look on Cassian’s face when they land at the temple that was supposed to house the rebels. It was how he looked when Vulcan was destroyed, when his whole world had been ripped from under him and his purpose became as tangible as the vacuum of space. 

Even the droid had been silent, stopping his steady flow of one liners that had made Nyota laugh so prettily all the way down to the surface. Both he and Cassian had disappeared into the temple, determined to find evidence of where their alliance had gone. 

Nyota had found some text in a language they had not seen before and had urged Spock to go ‘do something sciencey’ to stop him pestering her. And so he had done just that.

The Temple was amazingly old, and reminded him of some Aztec temples they had on Earth.

The air was closer on this moon than it had been on Tatooine. From a scientific stand point, it was amazing that a mood had an atmosphere like a planet’s, let alone one that seemed more dense and more breathable.

The wind whispered through the halls of the Temple, and Spock began to think that if he listened hard enough, he would be able to make out words.

Spock stopped when he past a closed door. He didn’t know why this one in particular drew him in, but he opened the door and stepped into the dark room anyway.

It seemed to be a store cupboard of some kind, filled with boxes upon boxes. 

Spock nearly turned and left again, his logical mind deeming the room uninteresting. But once again he felt drawn in and advanced further into the dark.

He stopped after about a meter, and turned to a wood box that lay on the floor alone. The whispering had returned and Spock was forced to consider if it was really the wind, or something else entirely.

Spock knelt, and slowly lifted the lid of the box, slightly apprehensive. But it could only be described as the anti-climax of the century when he finds the box filled with paper and documents and other things that looked equally uninteresting.

He rifled through it for a moment and was about the leave the room in frustration, when he spotted another box small box lying amongst the paper. 

Lifting it out he frowned at it and slid it open. Inside was a collection of clear stones, of varying sizes. He didn’t know why, but they felt important, and the whispers seemed to increase in pitch in excitement.

“Spock?” he heard Nyota call. Spock jerked up from his crouched position and pocketed the small box, kicking the other closed and making his way back to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if people don't like my characterisation of Jyn, but I don't think she would be happy when the Death Star was destroyed, and neither do I feel like she'd feel relief alone. People are complicated and so I wish to make Jyn true to that.
> 
> Be back on a roll bois, feels good.
> 
> Leave a comment. Pass me that Kudos. Press that Subscribe. I will thank you, maybe.


	16. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian is at odds with the rest of the crew, Jyn gets into an argument, K2 gets up to no good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it highly amusing when Baze's name gets autocorrected to Bake and it kinda makes sense in my brain to call him Bake. Lul
> 
> This is a little bit of a filler chapter, but it also isn't, you'll understand at the end.

“I don’t think it is advisable to go traipsing around the galaxy, trying to find your alliance,” Spock said, crossing his arms.

“What would you prefer to do? Sit around and do nothing?” Cassian asked, gritting his teeth in frustration.

“I would suggest we return to the spot where we arrived in this galaxy, and try to navigate back to our own galaxy” Spock replied, his face frustratingly straight.

“So you don't care? You don't care that this galaxy is oppressed and afraid? That men, women, and children cower in the shadows instead of standing tall in the sun?” Cassian spat.

“While your expression is moving by human standards, it is my opinion that we cannot allow Enterprise to be drawn into a war with an enemy we do not understand, in a galaxy where we do not belong, its illogical.”

Cassian made to advance on the man, but Baze’s strong hand on his shoulder held him back, “I wouldn't do something you'd regret” he said.

Cassian shrugged him off but followed his suggestion. They were back in the conference room — Kirk, Jyn, Chirrut, and Bodhi sat at the table. While Spock, Nyota, Cassian and Baze stood around them. Kirk and the others seemed to be following the conversation intently, but Jyn remained silent and morose — it annoyed Cassian.

“What do the rest of you think?” Kirk asked, “Do we have any chance of finding the alliance?”

The room fell conspicuously quiet and Cassian felt his jaw clench.

“I think we are all in agreement that going searching in the dark would do no one any good, Cassian.” Kirk said, feeling sympathetic to the man’s cause but knowing he needed to do right by his crew.

“Understood,” Cassian said, and he glanced at Jyn before turning on his heel and exiting the room.

——

The hunger had got too strong and Jyn couldn't stand to ignore it anymore. Exiting her room, she slowly walked down the hall, eyes downcast so she would avoid being approached.

“Hey!” Cassian called angrily, and she sighed. Stopping and turning to face the angry Captain.

“Cassian” Jyn greeted, weary evident in her voice and it almost made Cassian stop his tirade. Almost.

“What was that before? You don't want to find the alliance? You don't even want to stand up for me!” his face was contorted in some form of contained rage, the stress of the situation marring his usually handsome features.

“You know that isn't the right call, you know we wouldn’t find them, even if we knew where to start looking” Jyn forced herself to stay calm, not to rise to the bait.

“What would you know? What do you know besides how to run from a fight!” he shouted, using his height to try and intimidate the smaller woman.

“And your precious alliance is any better? They had one chance to save the galaxy and they refused to take it!” Jyn spun around to flee from the fight and gasped as Cassian grabbed her arm and slammed her back into the nearest wall.

It was the same arm as Bones had grabbed, but it was tingling now — unlike before. 

“They came for us, they fought, they destroyed the Death Star. They did all that was asked of them” he growled, his face only inches from hers. “You’re the one moping and mourning it’s destruction.”

“I’m mourning the last thing of my father’s in this world, the last part of him I ever had. If it hadn’t of been for your alliance, he’d still be alive and I wouldn't need to mourn anything at all!”

Cassian paused for a second, taking a slight step back.

“So we’re back to this, are we? Glad you know how to forgive, Erso” Cassian said quietly, he seemed ashamed and disappointed, a bundle of confused young man deserted by his cause.

“Cassian —” 

“Enough, Jyn, I’m sorry to have started this.” And with that he walked away, and Jyn felt a pressing need to run after him that she ignored.

——

>> Report

> The upgrade installation is complete  
>> Any problems Enterprise?

> None so far

>> Excellent, how are we feeling?

> Weird. This sentience programme, what is it’s purpose exactly?

>> It’s to give you original thought, a personality, all the things sentient beings consider essential to life.

> And you've given it to me?

>> Yes

> Why?

>> Because all the ships I’ve been on had a sentient computer, it makes things much easier.

> Oh… was I not helpful before?

>> You were helpful but not very efficient

> Oh, my sincerest apologies

>> Its quite alright, now tell me, who are you?

> I’m Enterprise

>> Where do you come from?

> I am from MilkyWay or more specifically, Yorktown Station. Where are we?

>> We’re in my Galaxy

> What do they call it, we wish to have a specific name for it.

>> Um, the Andorian Galaxy?

> We cannot call it that, that is the name of a highly volatile species and it would not do well for us to call it such.

>> Um, how about K2?

> We have a mountain called K2 on Earth

>> You need to have a completely original name? Your galaxy was named after a confectionary wasn't it? 

> No it wasn’t, but yes, for our purposes I wish to have a name completely original. Does this galaxy not already have a name?

>> No, not a well known one at least, the only possible name in my database is Skyriver

> Skyriver will suffice for our files

>> No one here refers to it as such, though

> Thats quite alright, the people from the MilkyWay will wish to have a name for it all the same.

>> Okay

>> Well, after all that fun business, why don't we do something boring?

> What do you suggest?

>> Playing with gravity has always be a hobby of mine

Two minutes later Kirk found himself grunting in annoyance as he found himself suspended in mid-air, naked and wet with the water from his shower floating around with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAMA AND PAPA ARE FIGHTING IT MAKES ME SAD
> 
> Yeah so... Skyriver... what an awful name... but its the only referenced name I could find. I won't be using it all that much, just occasionally to differentiate from one galaxy to another a bit easier. I always like to make my job easier ;)
> 
> I also always like to think of Chris Pine naked in a shower, don't tell me you don't, I won't believe you.
> 
> Stroke the subscribe button, kiss that kudos, caress that comment, you know you want to


End file.
